Mystic Bay
by Redroses
Summary: Serena left almost seven years ago. She now has to return to put her father to rest. But can she face the pains of the past? Is she ready to face the man that has caused all her suffering? And can she tell him the truth about her little girl?
1. Default Chapter

Title: Mystic Bay Written by: Redroses Chapter: Prologue - It was worth it Disclaimers: I don't own Sailormoon just using the characters to fit my story. However the story itself is mine.

"Ahhhhhhhhh." Screamed Serena as she pushed once again.

"Okay, Serena. That was a good one. I can see the crown." The doctor told her.

'What the heck was I think? Never again will I go through this!' Panted Serena. She turned to her right and saw Mina smile at her. 'I can't believe Mina actually agreed to come.'

"Alright Serena, I think with the next push the baby's head will be out." The doctor looked at her. "So one last push."

Serena breathed in and then out. She was just so tired. All she wanted was the baby to be out of her already. "Push Serena." Serena push with all her might.

"The baby's head is out. Stop pushing Serena." Serena's head fell back onto the pillow. Her breath was ragged and all she could do was close her eyes.

"Relax Serena." Serena could feel the doctor pull the baby out. She could feel when the shoulders came. Opening her eyes, she looked at the stark white room she was in. The walls were bare. She could see the nurses frantically running around getting the things the baby would need together. She could see the warmer the baby would be put in.

"It's a girl, Serena!" The doctor held the baby up so they could see her. The baby screamed and began crying. Mina turned and kissed her sister's forhead. The doctor laid the baby onto it's mother's chest and put a blanket on top of her. Serena looked down and smiled. She had little black ringlets for hair. Her eyes were just looking at her.

"Hello my little angel." Serena kissed the space between her eyes. The nurse came over and took the baby.

"It is time to clean the baby. We'll give her right back to you." The nurse smiled at Serena.

"Serena, you did great. I am so proud of you. And dad would be too." Mina looked at her sister.

"Thanks Mina." Serena smiled then she was handed her baby all cleaned up and wrapped up in a little pink blanet. She grinned as she noticed the pink hat on her tiny head.

"My angel."

"Serena, I hate to ask this, but what about Darien? Are you going to tell him?" Mina touch the baby's soft cheek.

"Darien. I really don't know at the moment, but for now I guess no I won't. He didn't want me so why would he want this angel. I won't let him hurt her like he did me"  
Serena looked at her sister. "Promise me, you will not tell him anything. No one is to know outside of our family. Mina, please promise me." Serena's eyes held so much sadness.

"I promise." Mina smiled sadly. "It is really too bad Dad couldn't get the time off. He would have loved to meet his first granddaughter."

"Yeah, he would." Serena looked down at her daughter. Making a silent promise. 'I will never let anyone hurt you.'

Meanwhile a man stood in his office looking out at the night. There was a single star lighting the sky with it beauty, as if saying 'watch only me'. All he could see for miles were tall buildings and cars busyily driving below him. It was funny to think that the ocean was only an hour and half away.

He was working late on a client's account when he suddlenly felt a chill run down his spine. Something told him he was missing something special, but what he didn't know. Shaking his head, he sat back down to finish up his work. Although he could not shake the strange feeling he had.

Well that is the start of my new story. I hope you liked it. Actually I have had this story for quite some time. I figured why not let you tell me what you think. Redroses. 


	2. Chapter one Why can't I forget?

Title: Mystic Bay Written by: Redroses Chapter: Chapter 1 - It's time to go Disclaimers: Don't own Sailormoon just using the characters.

"Why can't I forget after all this time?"

There a woman stood high on a cliff over looking the ocean. The waters crashed rythmicly into the rocks below. The moon shined brightly in the night sky lighting the area in pure white. The wind blew strands of gold about the figure. The dark sky was reflected in her sadden eyes.

She wore a long flowing white sundress. The dress had spaghetti straps with slits thigh high on both sides. It was form fitting around her tiny waist then went out loose from there. Her long blond hair was pulled back in a high ponytail on her head. Long strands of hair were pulled over her ears and neatly curled. She wore white single strapped sandals on her feet. Her toenails were painted a metallic pink. She had dark, sapphire blue eyes with dark, curly lashes. Her creamy white complexion was flawless.  
Her cheeks were a light rosy color which made it look like she had blush on. Her lips were dainty and pink. She had a little lip gloss on them for that was all she needed.  
She was a natural beauty. In the moonlight she looked like an angel sent from heaven. However, you knew she was not. There was just too much pain which could be seen in those big blue eyes. Pain.....she now had to face.

She looked behind her and started towards the silver Honda which was parked in the gravel road. She looked into the backseat where a little sleeping figure was covered by a pink blanket with white stars and yellow cresent moons. She smiled softly as the tiny blanket moved. You could see black curly strands of hair poking out from under the blanket. The figure rolled over kicking off the blanket.

There laid a little girl no more than five years old. She was dressed in a long lavender night gown. The little girl had black curly hair that went down to her shoulders.  
She had well define eyebrows and a small puggy nose. She had a dimple in one of her cheeks which was very noticeable. Her little pink lips were in a perfect heart shape.

As Serena watched Emily sleep. She was reminded of a past love. 'She looks so much like him.'

Serena knew who Emily looked like. Emily looked like her father, the one Serena has tried to forget all these years. He is the reason for her pain, but is the man she could never stop loving. The same man who broke her heart. The reason she left her father and sister behind.

Now she was going back home because her father had passed away from a heart attack. She was needed and it was time. She remembered the day she received the letter about her father so clearly.

Serena sat behind the large oak desk in her office on the tenth floor of Smith and Watson Advertising. Her office was large with one huge window overlooking the city.  
On her desk were all of her files, a roldex, a intercom system, a phone, and a nameplate.  
On the corner of her desk sat 1 large picture of Emily with little ones of them together.  
She had a coat rack near the door and a large leather sofa in her office with a few paintings on the walls.

Serena was busy going over some clients' accounts which needed to be renewed and resigned. Her boss Mr. Watson had told her Granny Smith Cookies were looking to do something new with their advertising and weren't sure if they wanted to stay with Smith and Watson. Serena was trying to come up with some new ideas that would keep Granny Smith with her agency. Serena was one of the best in the business.

"Ms. Jensen? You have this letter which just arrrived for you."

Serena looked up, "Letter?"

"Yes, Ms. Jensen." Handed Molly.

"Thank You." Nodded Serena as she looked over the letter in her hand.

'Could it be?' Thought Serena as she saw the postmark of Mystic Bay. Her sister Mina was the only one who knew her whereabouts. Serena opened the letter and began to read it. Moments later she had tears streaming down her face.

In the letter Mina explained their father has suffered a major heart attack. He had undergone triple bypass surgery. During the operation one of his arteries erupted causing him to lose too much blood. They couldn't save him. She also explained they both knew what type of risks the doctors were taking in the surgery.

Serena sat there a few moments trying to absorb everything in the letter. Tears continued to flow down her face as she realized it was time to go home. Time to face her past and pain if she wanted to put her father to rest and say good bye to him. Also it was time for Emily to meet her aunt.

Serena went to talk to her boss that afternoon. She explained to him about her father and asked for leave of absence. Mr. Watson was a very understanding older gentleman. He himself has a daughter Serena's age and knew Serena needed to be with her family. Mr. Watson told Serena to take as much time as she needed.

Seated behind the steering wheel, Serena sighed deeply thinking about leaving. She knew it was time, but going back meant facing Darien Masteronic. It was time for Darien to meet his daughter.

"Mommy?" Questioned a soft voice right behind her.

"Yes pumpkin." Serena turned to look at her little girl standing behind her seat.

"Are we going to see Auntie Mina soon?" Emily's eyes twinkled with the fact she would finally be meeting her aunt. Emily laid her head down on the back of the seat and smiled at her mother.

Reaching her hand over Emily's forehead she stroke her daughter's hair, "Yep. You will be meeting Auntie Mina tomorrow."

"I can't wait." Emily's smile widen.

"Me either, pumpkin." Serena reached over and kissed her daughter's cheek.

'I hope you're ready to meet your daddy, Emily. And I hope your daddy is ready to meet you.' Serena watched as her daughter sat back in her seat and yawned. Turning around Serena started her car and drove home. 'Tomorrow will be here soon enough. I really hope your daddy is ready.'

Here is the next chapter.  
Thanks Redroses 


	3. Chapter 2 Going Home

Title: Mystic Bay Written by: Redroses Chapter: Chapter Two - Going home Disclaimers: Don't own sailormoon. Never have, Never will.

The next morning Serena loaded up her car with the things Emily and her would need for their trip. Serena closed her trunk and turned to her daughter.

"Okay pumpkin. Are we ready to go?" Serena picked up Emily.

"Yep!" Grinned Emily.

"You better get in the car and buckle up so we can leave." Serena patted Emily's bottom.

Mina looked out the bay window of the cottage, Serena and she grew up in. Growing up the butler's daughters didn't give them much, but their father always told them it was alot more than what some others had. They loved each other, it was enough. Their mother died when they were young so their father raised them the best he could as a single father. The cottage they lived in was on the Masteronic estate where their father worked. The girls saw how the other side lived from a distance because of who they were. The girls played with the Masteronic children until Raylean and Darien Masteronic went off to boarding school. Raylean was two years older than Mina while Darien was the same age. Serena was two years younger than Darien. Things changed each time they came back for the summer. It seemed Raylean and Darien started to realize they were in a different social class than Mina and Serena.

"Please Serena hurry!" Mina bit down on her lip.

Mina walked down the hall and pushed open the door on the right handside. The room was small, dark and cold. Mina walked over to the window and drew open the curtains to give the room some light.

Mina turned around hoping to see her father laying in his bed, but she knew she wouldn't. It still was very hard to accept her father's death. It had only been a few days since his passing, but she was still not ready to say good bye. Serena was coming to help with all the arrangements with the funeral and getting the cottage packed up. Mina knew she could not do it alone. The memories were too much for her.

"Daddy, will you all ways be here?" Ten year old Mina asked.

"Yeah Daddy. Mommy had to go to heaven. What about you? Will you leave us too?" Eight year old Serena looked up at her daddy.

"You two have nothing to fear. Daddy, will always be here for you. I think you will be the ones to get rid of me." He turned to both of his daughter with a evil glint in his eyes. "Tickle monster time!" He laughed and began to give chase to his girls.

Yes, the memories were very hard. Mina walked out of the room and slowly closed the door.

A dark haired male stood in his office looking out at the Streets before him. It was only 11 and the streets were busy with cars and people.

"Mr. Masteronic? Your father is on line 1." The femine voice came over the intercom.

"Thank you Rita." He returned.

Darien sat down and picked up the phone, "Hello?"

"Hello there Darien. How is everything going?"

"Everything is good." Darien played with the phone cord.

"The reason I called is your mother wants you to come to dinner and stay the weekend?"

"Tonight? Stay the weekend? I sort of have plans." Darien stated.

"Can you change them? Raye and her family are coming and staying. You know your mother!" Hunter replied.

"I'll be there." Darien rested his head on his hand.

"Good."

"I will leave here in about an hour or so, just need to finish up some paperwork and I'll be on my way." Darien closed his eyes.

"I will tell mother. See you then." Hunter hung up.

Darien hung his head as he put the receiver down.

'Not another night of Darien when are you going to settle down and have a family?  
You aren't getting any younger and we want to have some more grandkids. 'Darien mimiced his father.

'You know so and so's daughter is single, her family is very well off and I don't have to worry about her being a golddigger.' Darien then mimiced his mother.

"Knock Knock."

"Come in." Darien looked up tiredly.

"Here are the papers you asked for." Rita walked in and placed them on his desk.

"Thank you." Darien turned his chair around so he could look out the window.

"How was your chat with your Dad?"

"It was okay, but I have to go to dinner and stay the weekend."

"Oh, I am sorry to hear that." Rita smiled softly leaving the office. Rita knew what dinner would be like for Darien. They just seem to pressure him about marriage and family, so when he comes back to work the next day after having dinner with his family. He is a total ass. You knew to stay away from the boss. It is no wonder why Darien dates so many women. The pressures his family causes can put anyone in a foul mood.

As rita sat down she thought, 'All of the women were blond, beautiful and came from very wealthy families, but Darien still didn't seem happy.'

Here is the next chapter. Hope you will enjoy it. Can anyone tell why he is dating all blondes? Take care! Thank you for the reviews. I loved them. And thank you for reading my story and asking me to update. It really means the world to me. 


	4. Chapter 3 Its time to face the pain

Title: Mystic Bay Written by: Redroses Chapter: Chapter 3 - It's time to face the pain Disclaimers: Don't own sailormoon, but this is my story.  
Also I put chapter 3 and 4 together so be sure to read this chapter over if you missed anything. 

As Serena drove down the highway all kinds of thoughts ran through her head. She shook her head, 'Stop it! I can't keep thinking about him. It hurts too damn much.'

'How can you not?' Replied a female voice, 'She looks so much like him.'

Serena looked into her rearview mirror and saw Emily was snoring away. Serena giggled, 'Yes. She does look like him. She is the best part of him and I. She is my gift from god. The part of him I will always have.'

Serena wiped the tears from her eyes with her righthand and turned on the radio.  
She hoped it would taked her mind off things. She could not believe what song was playing. It was an old Keith Sweat song. 'I'll give all my love to you.'

It made Serena remember a time Darien and her were together.

"You are a shamed of me, aren't you?" She demanded.

"No!" Darien stated, "I just don't know how to tell them about us. You know how my parents are."

"Fine!" Serena sighed, "But what is this about Beryl Meadows?"

"What about Beryl?"

"Raye said something about you taking her away for the weekend. It was what your parents suggested especially since you two are in the same class." Serena looked at Darien.

"I told you, it is my parents. They want me to be with someone who's family is established."

"YOu mean rich! You know they will never get use to the idea of you dating me. THE BUTLER'S DAUGHTER! And I think maybe you are scared to tell them! Maybe you never will! Maybe you never wanted to! Maybe I don't mean anything to you! Maybe we should end it, then you won't have to worry about telling them." Serena had tears in her eyes as she turned and ran away from the only man she would ever love.

"Mommy?" Asked the soft voice.

"Yes pumpkin."

"Are we almost there?"

"Yes. We are almost there. About an hour away." Serena answered as she turned the radio off.

"An hour? How long is that?" Questioned a puzzled Emily as she looked at her fingers as if she was going to count.

Serena saw this and laughed, "Not long pumpkin. Not long."

"Good because I am tired of sitting in this car. And my butt is starting to hurt too." Stated Emily as she began to fidget.

An hour later Darien walked out of his office while Rita was busy typing away at her computer.

"Good night Rita. If anyone should call, pass them on to my voicemail." Darien smiled as he started down the hall to the elevator.

"Yes sir. Good night. Have a good weekend."

As Darien waited for the elevator, he reached for his cell phone and began to dial the number. Inside the elevator Darien waited for the line to be picked up.

"Hello." Came the female voice.

"Ann. It's Darien."

"Darien. I can't wait to see you." Chimed Ann.

"About tonight, I am going to have to cancel." Darien spoke with a grimace knowing full well her reaction.

"Darien, why?" Whinned Ann.

"My father called. They want me to come to dinner and stay the weekend. My sister and her family are going to be there so I have to go."

"I see." Ann sniffed.

"I am sorry. You will have to let me make this up to you." Darien felt bad about cancelling with such short notice.

"Okay. How about taking me with you? I could spend the weekend with you and your family." Ann asked with hope in her voice.

"Ah....," Darien thought, 'Maybe this would stop my family's nagging.'

"Sure. Why not. It will be fun." Darien smiled knowing full well this would definitely get them off of his back.

"Great!"

"Can you be ready in 20 minutes?"

"You got it. I will see you in a little bit." Ann raced around the room trying to get things ready to go.

"Okay. Bye." Darien hung up the phone.

"Bye."

Darien grinned, 'This should be one interesting weekend.'

Serena had decide to take a different road to her childhood home so she would not go through town. She didn't want anyone knowing she was back yet. Word gets around fast living in a small town. Serena also took the back entrance through the Masteronic estate.

As Serena drove up the little one lane road to her home; the more anxious and excited she became. Serena pulled up to the little blue cottage and parked her car. Serena looked at the little house and was at peace. She saw the tiny porch which lead to the door. Looking at the tiny porch swing, she remember all the nights she swung peacefully there. She could see the painting chipings along the railings and the walls of the house. It was finally showing its age.

She smiled, 'It was sure good to be home.'

Serena got out of the car and walked around to let Emily out.

"Mommy! Mommy! Are we here? Is this where you use to live when you were little?  
Is it? Is it?" Emily poured out question after question as she jump out of the car.

"Yes pumpkin. This is where I grew up." Smiled Serena as she watched Emily walk around the yard inspecting everything. You could see the roses that were in bloom on the bushes around the front of the house. There were a majority of red ones with some white, yellow and pink ones amongst them.

Serena open the trunk and pulled out their bags. Emily ran over to the trunk. She grabbed her baby blue sweater and baby doll too. They walked toward the front door. As Serena was about to open the door, it swung open. There stood a woman with blond hair like Emily's mother. As Emily stared at the woman she could see her mother and this woman had similar features. Emily knew she saw this woman before, but couldn't remember where.

"Serena! You finally made it."

"Yes. We made it." Serena smiled as she looked down at her leg.

"You must be Emily?" Smiled the woman as she knelted down to talk to her. Emily looked at the woman and then to her mother.

"Emily. This is your Auntie Mina. You know the woman in picture with me, the one on my dresser." Serena smiled softly.

Emily let go of her mother's leg and looked carefully at her Aunt Mina. She remembered the picture. It looked like the woman in the picture. She had her mother's smile. The one that told Emily everything would be alright. Emily walked closer to Mina and smiled. Mina's smile widen seeing this, but she wasn't ready for what happen next. Emily jumped into her arms and hugged her tightly. Serena laughed.

"Come on in. You two must be tired." Mina stated as she carried Emily into the house followed by Serena.

Mina walked into the livingroom and put Emily down on the couch. Then she sat down next to her. Mina turned to see Serena looking around the room. It looked exactly as she remembered. Flowers sat in the middle of the tiny dinning table which was covered in a floral table cloth. Everything in the room was either in a floral print or a light blue. It was very pleasant.

"You know Dad. He likes things to stay the same,.just the way they were." Mina smiled which didn't reach her eyes. "I haven't had the heart to start getting things together."

Serena went to hug her sister. They stood there hugging each other afraid if they were to let go the reality would sink in. "I know." Serena let go of Mina and turned toward her mother's piano.

Serena touched the old piano her mother used to play. Her mother would always play a song for them after dinner. They would all sit around the room waiting for their mother. Serena and Mina would sit on the couch while their father sat in his easy chair just waiting to hear their mother play. After their mother had died, both Serena and Mina learned to play the piano. Serena didn't enjoy playing although Mina loved to play. Serena enjoyed singing better so Mina would play and Serena would sing. It was as if they were giving their father his own private concert. They kept the tradition going. It also helped their father in is grieving for their mother.

"Auntie Mina?"

"Yes." Smiled Mina.

"Can I look around?" Asked Emily as she looked around the room.

"Emily. Why don't I take you and show you my old room?" Serena turned to Mina, "It is still the same right?"

"Of course. Go show Emily your room, it is where the two of you will be staying." Mina stood up, "While you two do that and get unpacked, I will get dinner started."

"Okay then." Serena started to lead Emily out of the room when Mina turned and looked at Emily.

"Emily? Would like some chocolate chip cookies? I made them this morning."

Nodding her head fiercy, "Yes. Chocolate chip cookies are my favorite."

Serena and Mina laughed at the little girl.

"Come on Emily. Lets go." Serena and Emily walked out of the room and down the hall hand and hand. Mina smiled and went to the kitchen to start dinner.

Well I hope you like the new chapters.I have the next two after that completed, so I will be posting them shortly. Hope to hear from you. Tell me what you think.  
Thank you for all the reviews. You all are great. Thanks again.  
Redroses


	5. Chapter 4: Home Sweet Home

Title: Mystic Bay Written by: Redroses Chapter: Chapter 4 - Home Sweet Home Disclaimers: I don't own sailormoon,but I am using the characters to fit into my story.  
If you are now reading this chapter I do advise you to double check the last chapter. You see I replaced the last chapter with a new chapter. I had decided to combine the original chapter3 and chapter 4 together so that is now what is posted at Thank you. 

Raye was in the sunroom busy feeding her baby. Her four year old daughter, Tiffany played on the floor, while her six year old, Jasmine was out in the garden with her grandmother.

Raye smiled at the baby in her arms, 'I am so lucky. I just hope one day Darien could be this lucky and happy.'

"Mommy? Do you like my castle?" Tiffany looked up from where she sat. Her mother sat on a long, beautiful leather sofa. She had her baby brother in her arms as she feed him.

"It's perfect, baby." Raye looked at her daughter. She was the spitting image of herself. She had long black hair with big amethyst eyes. Her long black lashes batted against her olive skin. She was wearing a lavender color dress. It was short sleeve. It buttoned up the front and stopped at the very low waitline. Her hair was pulled back into a ponytail by a purple ribbon.

"Where is Uncle Ren?"

"Your Uncle Darien should be here anytime now." As Raye spoke she could hear the front door being opened.

"I think he's here now. You better go give him a hug." Raye winked at Tiffany.

Tiffany got up and ran to the door, "Uncle Ren! Uncle Ren!"

Opening the door Darien thought, 'Here goes nothing.'

Darien walked in the front door followed closely by Ann. Darien put down his bags as he heard running and yelling.

Turning around and bending down he smiled at what he saw. There was Tiffany running full speed calling, "Uncle Ren! Uncle Ren!"

"Hey there Tiffers!" Darien laughed as the little girl sprang into his arms.

Darien picked up Tiffany and swung her around.

"Did you bring me anything Uncle Ren?" The purple eyed girl smiled.

Darien laughed at the little bundle of fire. She was the spitting image of her mother. Actually both of her daughters looked like miniature Rayes. It was good that her son looked exactly like Jared.

"I don't know." He smiled slyly. "I guess you will just have to wait and see." He put the girl down and she looked up at him frowning.

"Don't worry." He winked and took her hand in his.

"Why don't we go say hi to your mom."

Brightening up, "Okay, Uncle Ren."

Ann stood and watched the exchange between the two. 'Wow, Darien is so wonderful. Too bad he likes kids.' Darien turned his head toward her and waved for her to follow. Walking into the sunroom, Darien saw Raye sitting down feeding the baby.

"I see you haven't lost your touch, sis."

"Darien!" Raye screamed and jumped up. She walked over to her baby brother and gave him a big hug. "How are you?"

"Mommy, Uncle Ren won't give me my present he brought." Tiffany whinned. Suddenly Tiffany noticed the strawberry blond standing next to her Uncle. She was not the only one to notice for when Raye pulled away.

"So Darien, who do we have here?"

"My name is Ann." Ann stuck her hand out for Raye to shake it.

"I don't like her." Came out from the little girl. Darien looked down at his niece. 'Don't worry Tiffany, She is nothing special to me.' He thought.

Raye turned to Tiffany, "Tiffany, that was not very nice! Apologize immediately."

Tiffany looked at Ann, "I am sorry." However, it still didn't change the fact that she didn't like this woman. There was something about her which rubbed her the wrong way.

"I am really sorry about my daughter's mouth." Raye smiled. 'She is so much like me.' Before Ann could answer. The door leading out to the gardens opened.

"Raye, I thought I heard voices in here." Gaia stepped inside the sunroom with Jasmine walking right next to her.

"Hello Mother." Darien grinned with his devilish smile. 'This should really be interesting.'

"Darien, I am so happy you came." Gaia walked to her son and hugged him. Darien pulled away and squatted down.

"Hi Amber."

"Hi Uncle Ren."

"Amber!" Tiffany giggled, "Uncle Ren brought us a surprise." Both girls turned to him.

"I guess I could give it to you now." Darien took something out of his bag. He handed a small pink purse to Tiffany. Her eyes were the size of saucers.

"Uncle Ren, it is so cute." Screamed the happy girl.

"Well check what is inside." Tiffany found a $5 dollar bill.

"Mommy, mommy. Look I am rich." She waved the money around. Darien turn to Amber and handed her a charm bracelet. It had a tiny little star and a small soccer ball hanging from it. He then pulled a $5 dollar bill out from behind Amber's right ear.

"Wow." She answer in awe of the trick and gift her uncle had given her. "Mom, look what uncle Ren got me."

"It is a charm bracelet, sweetie. You are suppose to add little charms to the bracelet until it is full. And each charm means something different. The star because you are my little star and the soccer ball because you like to play soccer." Amber and Tiffany gave their uncle a hug and a kiss for their gifts.

"Darien, you spoil them." Raye shook her head.

"What are Uncles for?" He laughed. Gaia stood watching the young woman at her son's side. She seemed nice enough. 'I wonder if I know her parents.'

Darien stood back up, "Darien, who is this young lady with you?"

"Mother, I would like you to meet my date Ann Reynolds."

"Ann, this is my mother Gaia Masteronic." Gaia looked thoughtful.

"Reynolds? Any relations to George and Betty Reynolds?" She inquired. Darien just seem to roll his eyes. 'Here we go again.'

"Yes Ma'am. They're my parents."

"Your the heiress to the Reynolds hotel fortune?"

"Mother." Darien hissed.

"It is okay Darien." Turning to Gaia, Ann answered, "Actually Ma'am, My brother is the one to inherit the business. He is so much better with the business than I am."

"Oh!" Was all Gaia could say.

Raye could feel the tension in the air. "Darien, why don't you and Ann go and settle down in your rooms. Maybe Ann would like to go for a swim or even horseback riding?" Raye looked at her brother who sighed with relief.

"I think that is a great idea."

"Dinner should be ready in a few hours." Gaia stated as she went to freshen up. Darien and Ann went to settle in their rooms. 'I guess it wasn't too bad so far.' Darien lead Ann to the guest room.

Serena walked out of her bedroom after settling in. She had decided to change out of the clothes she was wearing into something more comfortable. She wore a pair of light blue capris and a pale pink tank top. Her hair was flowing freely behind her as she walked. As she entered the livingroom, she could see Emily staring out the large window.

"Sweetie, what's wrong?"

"Mommy, the ride here was so very long and now I am stuck in the house." Emily turned to her mother with a sadness in her eyes.

"Okay, okay. I can take you to look around and show you this wonderful place I called home."

"Really? We can go look around outside?"

"Yes, pumpkin. Let me just tell Mina what we are going to do."

"Can I go outside now, please? I will be good and wait for you." Emily pleaded with her mother.

"Why not. You need to stay in the front yard and I will be there shortly."

"Yeah!!" Emily jumped up and raced for the door.

"Hurry mommy." The door swung closed. Shaking her head, she went to find her sister.

Darien put his things on the bed and looked around. Everything was just the same as he left it before. The dark blues colors of the bed spread and curtains made the room feel gumily and dark. It was grand bed, king sized actually. There next to the bed was a lightstand with a beautiful chinese lamp. He saw his grandfather's armoir next to the window and on the opposite side sat the blue recliner chair. On the other side of the bed sat the old oak desk, Darien did all his studying at. Nothing seems to change.

He walked over to the window and pulled the curtains open to let the afternoon rays in. His eyes had to focus for a moment before he could see again. He saw the pool in the back, the stables to his right, and the trail on the left which lead to the little pond on the grounds. Further back he could see the little cottage where Kevin Jensen use to live.

"Such a shame about his death." Looking out the window in the direction of the cottage. 'I wonder if she'll come back for the funeral.' His mind asked.

"Hmmm. That's strange." He noticed a new car in the little driveway. 'When did Mina get a new car?' He crinkled his brow in thought.

Suddenly he saw something run from the house. He stared hard for a second and realized it was a littl girl. She had her raven hair pulled into two pigtales a top her head. She was wearing a pair of denim capris and a baby blue t shirt. She looked really adorable. He wondered, 'Where did she come from?' He watched as she played happily by herself. Something told him he should know this child, but why? He had no clue.

He looked back at the child and noticed she was looking toward the front door. He watched as the most beautiful woman, he had ever seen, step out of the house. She grabbed the little girl and began swinging her around in circles. He may not of been able to hear their laughter, but he was sure they sounded like sweet little bells.

'They must be mother and daughter.' His inner voice stated. 'But who are they?' Looking at the two once more, he saw the woman put the child down. She turned in his direction and all the walls around him crumbled to his feet.

'Could it really be her?' He asked. Was it really the woman who slipped away from him so many years ago? Still staring at her, he voiced a loud, "Serena, are you really back?" His heart broke as he remembered the day she ran from him. The day before she left him for good.

"Oh god. Please give me another chance with her." He pleaded to the heavens above. He was going to look back out the window when a knock was heard at his door.

"Darien?"

He sighed, "Come in." Ann stepped into the room and walked over to him.

"Oh Darien, your parents' home is so wonderful. Thank you for bringing me." Ann pulled Darien into a hug. Darien looked out the window and saw nothing. The two were gone.

'Please don't let it be a dream.' His heart cried out. 'Please let it be Serena!'

So Darien still loves Serena? How will he handle seeing Serena now especially with Ann there? That is it for the chapter I hope you like it. Just wanted to let you know, I do have the next chapter ready. It is just waiting for me to post it. I should post it in the next day or so. Please be on the look out for it. Thanks again for the reviews. I really do appreciate them. In my next set of notes I will say all my thank yous, but for now thank you.  
Redroses


	6. Chapter 5 Meeting Again

Title: Mystic Bay Written by: Redroses Chapter: Chapter 5 - Meeting again Discalimers: Don't own sailormoon, just using the characters to fit into my story.  
Warning: this story is rated R so I just wanted to remind all of you this. It is for language, nudity, sexual content and lemony parts. Also later in the story there will be some violence.  
Here is your new chapter. Enjoy!

"Where would you like to go first?" Serena looked down at Emily.

"What is there to do here?" Emily held her mother's hand as they walked out of the small yard. Looking around you could see that the whole property was very well taken care of. The grass was finely cut. The hedges which surround the main house were tall and cut perfectly so it would be impossible to spot a branch out of place. The only way off of the property was to follow the gravel road until you came to a fork in the road. One direction took you the backway off of the property while the other way took you through the main house to the highway.

"Well they have horses here, a pool up at the main house and a trail which leads to the pond on the property." Serena smiled as she remember the days when she went horseback riding or the times she spent swimming at the pond. Although a lot of those times at the pond where spent in Darien's presence. There was not a care in the world when they were together, but things had to change.

"A pool, horses, and a pond. WOW!" Emily's eyes lite up like it was christmas morning.

"Can we go see the horses now?"

"I think we can go in the morning. You could have more time then to learn how to ride." Serena suggested as she heard the bussing sound of bees. She looked around and saw the rose bush hiding next to the large oak tree a little aways from the hedge.

"Really? I can learn how to ride?"

"Yes baby. We can try it out tomorrow."

"Yeppieeee!" Emily jumped up and down happily.

Serena began to laughed at her daughter's excitement. She was so happy being with her daughter she began to sing to her. Emily stopped jumping and listened to her mother's beautiful voice. They were too busy paying attention to each other that they didn't realize how close they had gotten to the Masteronic home.

Raye had decided she want to catch the sun rays before it went down for the day. Her little girls were playing in the yard while Jared Jr was fast a sleep. She smiled as she watched her babies play amonst themselves. Suddenly she heard singing and a child's voice. One of the voices sounded very familiar to her. 'It can't be!'

"Mommy, you said there was a swimming pool?" Emily giggled.

"Yes honey, straight ahead of us past the hedges."

"Can we go swimming." And Emily was off running.

"Emily! Wait!" Serena yelled and began to chase after her.

Raye saw a little girl with raven color hair run around the hedge. She could hear her mother calling her.

"Emily! Wait!" The next thing she saw ws a woman with blond hair come running around the hedge.

"Oh my!" Raye covered her mouth with her hand. She walked down toward the little girl running toward her. As the woman got closer, Raye thoughts were confirms. For standing infront of her was Serena Jensen.'Oh my god, Serena your back.'

"Emily, we are not going swimming and it was very rude of you to run from me." Serena scolded her daughter when she had stopped a few feet from the steps of the pool.  
Her daughter was a good girl, but she was your normal five year and anything got them excited.

"Serena?"Raye spoke as she walked down the steps grand steps. Turning and looking in the direction the voice came from, Serena flinced. She couldn't believe that this was happening. She had totally forgotten where she was. The only thing on her mind was getting her little girl so now here she stood in front of Rayelean. She wasn't ready to face any of the Masteronic family, but it looked like fate was stepping. Taking a deep breath, she spoke.

"Raye! It's been a long time." Serena hugged the woman, who now stood in front of her. 'Please don't let her ask about Emily.' Her mind screamed. 'How can she not? YOu weren't pregnant when you left and now you stand there with a child.' Her heart stated calmly. 'Just relax.' Was repeat in her mind.

"Yes, a very long time."

"Mommy, who is she?" Emily pulled on her mother's tank top. Serena looked at her daughter. Staring into her daughter's eyes, she could see Darien staring back at her. She hoped Raye couldn't see Darien in this little girl.

"This Rayelean. She is an old friend of mine."

Raye looked at the girl carefully. She had dark hair with the most deepest blue eyes she had ever seen. 'They remind me of Darien's.' She thought to herself. Before she could say anything else, she heard her daughters' calling her name as the got closer.

"Mommy, mommy. We have company." Amber yelled as Tiffany ran behind her. Turning toward her daughters, she spoke. "Amber, Tiffany, this is Serena Jensen and her daughter, Emily?" Raye looked to Serena to make sure she was correct. Serena bent down and shook their hands.

"Hello Amber. Tiffany. My name is Serena and this funny little girl is my daughter, Emily." Turning around she took a hold of her daughter's hand and brought her over to the girls.

"Hi." Emily shyly spoke.

"Hi." The girls answered in unison.

"Wow Serena. It is really great seeing you." Raye sighed, "I am sorry about your father."

"Thank you." Serena gave a small smile.

"How long will you be staying?" Raye looked to see all the girls playing together.

"I am here to help with the funeral and packing up the cottage. Then Emily and I will be leaving after that." Serena smiled as she watched Emily open up and play with the other children. It was good to see her happy and, of course it was a plus, seeing her play with her cousins. Serena smiled happily to herself. She hoped that one day the kids would know the truth, but once it was out what next. She knew once Darien's parents found out the truth all shit would break loose, but there was nothing she could do. She needed to tell Darien and soon.

"Mommy, do you think we can stay for a while?" Emily smiled up at her.

"Sweetie, maybe another time. We have to get back. Auntie Mina made us dinner so she's proably expecting us back." Trying to explain to her what they needed to do.

"Okay." Emily sighed. "Next time, right?"

"Yes sweetie."

Emily turned to the girls, "I can come and play soon."

Serena smiled, "How about we meet tomorrow and go horseback riding?"

The girls screamed, "Yeah!"

"Mommy, can we?" Amber and Tiffany jumped up and down. "Can we?"

Raye laughed, "Of course."

"Good. It's settled. We'll meet at 10 tomorrow morning." Serean grinned.

"Yepppppie!!!" The girls cheered. Both mothers stood there laughing at the scene the girls made. All three of them were bouncing up and down in a small circle. Suddenly Amber called out 'tag' and reached for Emily. This started the girls running around them and under the hedge then up and down the stairs.

"I think it is time we went home. Mina is proably already worried about us." Serena looked around for Emily.

"Ok mommy." Emily ran up and took her mother's hand.

"Bye." Serena and Emily waved as they turned and walked away.

"Bye." Raye, Amber, and Tiffany watched as they left.

"Raye." Gaia walked out of the house. She saw a blond woman and child walk aound the hedge and disappeared. 'She looked familiar.' Thought Gaia as stared after the young woman.

"I am coming, mother." Amber and Tiffany ran into the house to play.

"Who was that, dear?"

"Just an old friend." Raye grinned. 'I wonder if I should tell Darien about this'  
Just then Darien came out with Ann.

"Mother, when is Dad and Jared getting back?"

"They should be back shortly. I would say when dinner is ready."

"Alright, I am going to show Ann around the grounds." Raye looked at Darien, a few minutes earlier and he would have seen her. 'I guess I will let it be. If you two should happen to cross paths then it's up to both of you.' Raye knew what had happen between the two, but it was between them. After Serena left, her brother shut everyone out. He also started dating a lot of women just so he could anger his parents. Although this last year he has gotten better, but he is still very unhappy.

'This weekend should be pretty different.' Raye sighed as she walked in to check on her son. She walked over to the playpin and saw he still had his eyes closed. Looking at his blond hair, she was still amazed how much he looked like his father. She knew the girls were spitting images of herself with her attitude, but she just couldn't get over the fact her son look just like him. And if he were like his father than women will need to watch out for this one. He looked so cute in his green jumper with the frog on it. It just seemed to bring out his skin color. He was so perfect and their last child at that.  
She only hoped her dear brother would find the same happiness she had found.

Later that evening after Emily was a sleep. Serena was sitting with Mina on the cozy old multicolor sofa. Their mother's player piano sat against the wall facing the large window. A small discolor coffee table sat infront of them. You could see that the white walls were fading looking more of an off white than a pure white. In a few corners of the room, you could see some cobwebs to paint chipings. They had lived in this tiny cottage since they were born and it was finally showing its age. On one of the walls, it only held pictures. The pictures were of them and one large one of their mother before she had died. She was such a beauty. She had long blond hair with baby blue eyes. She had worn her hair down for that picture. It was the only one they had of her. They were remembering some of the good times they had growing up in the little cottage.

"Well Serena, it's late and I'm tired. I am going to go to bed." Mina yawned.

"Good night."

"Are you coming to bed?" Mina asked.

"No. Iam still trying to adjust to being back and what happened today with Raye"  
Serena shook her head. She felt guity for not saying anything, but what do you say after being gone. 'Hi Raye. Oh, I wanted to introduce you to my daughter, Emily. By the way she is your neice and Darien's daughter.' She really didn't think that would go over too well. Darien needed to be the first to be told, but could she really do it?

"Don't worry. Everything will work out besides Darien isn't even here, so relax." Mina suggested.

"You know what would make me really relax?" Serena had a glint in her eyes.

"What?"

"Going for a swim in the pond." Serena slyly suggested.

"You're not thinking about going skinny dipping, are you?" Mina shook her head when she noticed the evil glint in her sister's eyes. Mina couldn't believe her sister. She may have changed over the years, but she still had her daring side. She loved her sister for that, but some of the things she had done. Mina wished she could redo, but she had a feeling Serena would not have changed a thing, even if it meant she would have to leave again and raise her child alone.

"Why not?" Serena shrugged her shoulders. "Besides it's late and no one else goes to the pond anymore, right?" She could really use a swim in the old pond. It would be like when she was younger. She knew perfectly well that was what she needed.

"Yeahhhh." Slowly answered Mina.

"Well then there. It is settled." Serena grinned widely.

"Fine, but please be careful." Mina turned and started off for bed.

"Night." Serena went to grab a towel for her late night swim.

Darien walked Ann to her room. As they stood outside all that went through his head was the woman he saw earlier. 'Was it really Serena?' His heart asked.

"Darien, you can come in. Maybe you would like to have a drink with me and see where it could go from there?" Ann touched his chest with her right hand. She let it slip down slowlyl hoping he would say yes. She wanted him and that was all she knew. Darien mentally flinched at her touched. 'What is wrong with you?' He scolded himself.

"No, not tonight. I am really tired from the drive, maybe we can try tomorrow"  
Darien sheepishly grinned. He looked at her. He was mentally comparing her to the woman he saw earlier. Ann had shoulder length strawberry blond hair with green eyes. Her skin was just a plan white so when you looked at her she looked as if she was extremely tired. She had a dark green liner around her eyes which at the moment were smudged around the corners of her eyes. The pale pink lipstick didn't help either. She looked too pale as if she was sick. She wore a red t-shirt and tan shorts which reminded him of an employee of Target. She just couldn't compare to the woman.

"I had a good night with your family." Ann took a hold of Darien's hand and looked into his eyes. She hoped there would be more nights like that one. She wanted more nights like the one she spent with his family. She knew Darien would be hers. He just had to be hers because if she couldn't have him than no other woman would. She would make damn sure of that.

"Yeah, me too." Ann's faced moved forward. Leaning in they meet for a little kiss.  
Pulling away, Darien said, "Goodnight."

"Night." Ann went into her room and shut the door.

Sighing heavily, Darien walked down the hall to his room. 'I had a perfect chance to have a good time with her and what do I do? I blow her off. What is wrong with me?' He asked. He heard his mind laughing at him.

"Why the hell can't I get her out of my mind?" He spoke out loud. 'Because she reminds you of Serena, idiot.' His heart answered. 'But she is gone and never coming back. I can't wait forever.'

His heart laughed at him mockingly, 'Yeah right. You have been with a lot of women to try and forget about her. Have you? No! And to top it off, you are so unhappy.'

'Shut the hell up!' He yelled. He was so tired and frustated with everything that was going on. He had to come here, he see a woman which reminded him of his greatest loss, and he couldn't even spend the night with the woman he brought with him. Talk about frustated, he was so much more. He needed to do something, but what? Then like lightening, he realized he could go horseback riding and it would take his mind off of everything.  
He smiled and began his walk to the stables.

Serena loved the warm night air on her skin. She looked up at the moon as it shinned down on the earth. It seemed to call to her saying 'welcome home'. She could have sworn it winked. She looked around the area. The pond was so still and shinny from the moon it looked like glass. She looked at the tree to the right of her. She couldn't believe how much it had grown since she was last there. It seem to reach up and touch the sky with its branches. Taking off her flip flops, she let her toes dig into the grass under her. This is what she enjoyed when she was younger. It was so peaceful and relaxing. 'God, she missed this.'

She missed being home so much. She remembered all the summers she spent swimming in this little pond. Those were the days. She looked up and saw a few stars helping the moon light up the sky. It was such a beautiful night for a swim. As she stood looking out at the pond, she remember a time long ago.

"Splash!"

"Hey watch it, Darien!" Serena turned her head as she got wet.

"Really, what are you going to do about it?" Darien eyed her slowly.

"I mean it." Serena glared. She watched as Darien slowly approached her. Next thing, she knew they were in a water fight and she was soaked.

"Darien!" Whinned Serena. Serena looked around and couldn't see Darien. 'Where did he....?'

Suddenly, she was picked up and dunked into the water. When she came up, she noticed she was still in his strong embrace.  
"Darien." She breathed out slowly as she got her hair out of her face. Staring into his deep, dark blue eyes, she was at a complete loss. Those eyes always seem to pull her in, hypnotizing her. They hide so much emotion, but when she looked into them now, all she could see was love.

She could see the water still dripping off his strong face and down his heaving chest. Was it her or was her heart pounding in her chest wanting to be set free? Dear god, she hoped he couldn't hear her heartbeating. How can he feel this way for her? He was an greek adonis yet, he was there with her. He bent his head down and captured her lips in a sweet, and tender kiss. The moment his lips had touched her, she knew she had truly found the person who was meant to be hers. The kiss began slow and gentle, but as they continued it became urgent and passionate. He nudged at her lips wanting access to the inside regions of her mouth. She heard herself moan the moment his tongue entered her mouth. Her tongue danced with his as she began to explore him. She loved the way he tasted. His scent and the feel of him pressed hard to her sent shiver up her body. She could not get enough of him. She was in pure heaven. This was her first kiss and she was sharing it with him. She was sharing this moment with Darien Masteronic, someone who was completely out of her league.  
Damn to all who thought he was out of her league, for all she knew was that right now he was here with her.

Serena sighed, 'That was a long time ago.' She began to slowly undress, first came her capris and then her tank top. She stood in her pale blue bra and matching panties wondering if she could actually face Darien again. Tired of where her thoughts were taking her, she dropped her bra and panties to the ground. The etheral glow the moon gave off made her want to stand there and be bathed by its warmth. She wanted to feel the moonlight on her skin. If anyone had happen by at this precise moment, they would have thought they had seen angel. She stood there in all her radiant beauty with the moonlight caressing her softly. Her hair flying freely about her with a sudden burst from the wind. She was magnificant. She shook her head as if waking up and remembering what she had come there to do. So she ran to the water and dove in.

Well here is another chapter for you. I hope that little flashback was good for you. I just wanted to give you a taste of what Serena and Darien had.  
Now the big question is who is going to catch her skinny dipping?  
Anyone care to take a guess? This next chapter will be a dozey for all of you. wink I want to thank Koldy, RKRbirdgirl, usagi24, Hopeless dreamer 1125, princess-nay, Jasmiaka, Serentiyzkissm, ash, rockfreak2003, Goddess princess Serenity, oohnoitzdiana, babyonyee, silver moonlight81, ioke, janice, curliesapphire18, shan, moonlite-jeanne, chita, April, aley, princess-angel3 for sending me your reviews. Thanks Redroses. 


	7. Chapter 6 A chanced Encounter

Title: Mystic Bay Written by: Redroses Chapter: Chapter 6 - A Chanced Encounter Disclaimers: Don't own Sailormoon. I am just using the characters to fit into my story.  
Well here is the next chapter. And it is time for them to meet. Hope you will enjoy.  
Warning: this story is rated R so I just wanted to remind all of you this. It is for language, nudity, sexual content and lemony parts. Also later in the story there will be some violence. 

I thought that you could love me I hoped it could be true But it died knowing the truth You could never feel what I feel

So I am left with my heart breaking in the wake of what has been revelled And now knowing it was never real that you could never feel what I feel for you But I thought that you could love me

The midnight colored sky lay quietly waiting for the new morning's light to come and welcome all. Tiny lights filled the night sky in all its wonderous glory.  
The moon bathed the land in all in an etheral glow, saying 'I am here to protect and guide you.' The trees on the property swayed back and forth as if doing a slow dance in celebration. The warmth of the night hugged the trees, the grass and everything around. You could feel the peacefulness as it washed over everything it touched.

Darien stepped out of the house. He could feel the peace the night washed over him. 'Yes, this what he needed.' Slowly walking down the wooden stairs, he could hear the squeaky third step which they still hadn't repaired since his last visit. He came to the cobblestone path which laid in front of him. On his journey, he knew he would find what he was looking for relaxation, and peace.

Looking up at the moon and stars he thought, 'What a perfect night.' The moon smiled down upon him to say 'welcome home and please enjoy yourself.' He was reminded of his younger days as he continued on his destination. The long summer days, the flowers in bloom, christmas moning running outside to play in the snow had filled his heart. 'Yes, those were the days.' His heart cried out.

As he neared the stables, he could hear the horses. He was so lucky that he grew up learning to ride. Riding had given him so much freedom. And the adrenaline rush wasn't too bad either.

It was him and his horse flying away. Whenever he was angry or fed up with his confining and proper life, he would get on Diamond's back and take off riding. The feel of the wind howling in his ears, the crispness hitting his face, the strength the horse had as it galloped made his world stop. It was him being free. No worries, no problems, no social status, no one to tell him how he should be or how he was expected to act. He could really be himself. He could do what he wanted and love who he wanted. Nothing could hurt him as long as he was fee. This is what he was until he had to go back to the real world. Then he became Darien Masteronic, son to Hunter Masteronice, the wealthest man in Mystic Bay.

'God, how he hated being confined to his wealth. It was not like he chose it. He was born into it so he had to make sure he followed by example. It wouldn't look good in the public's eye if he did something they consider wrong. He was wealthy and of higher class so it was how they expected him to act. So when he started to date Serena, he really didn't know what to do. He didn't realize what Serena had really meant to him until the day she walked away from him. He knew he had cared about her, but he still lived under his parents' roof. They called the shots and he lived by their rules.

Serena was a way to free himself. Whenever he was with her, he could forget about everything else. He was free to be himself with her. She would not judge him only be there for him. She wanted to be his freedom if only for a tiny bit. But he enjoyed the time he spent with her. She always sat there and listened to all his problems, his hopes and his dreams. And all she would do is encourage him and tell him he is just as good as his old man. She told him once that she would always believe in him.

However it all changed, when he found out she was gone. He had thought he could get over her. He did try to get over her, but he realized he could never get over her. There was a hole in his heart and he doesn't know how to fix it. How can he repair his heart when the person who could, isn't anywhere to be found. 'God, did he miss her.' Her smiling face looking up to him. You could see the love in her eyes she held for him. And what does he do? He breaks it, shattering it into tiny little pieces.

"Knock! Knock!"

"I'm coming." Yelled the woman from inside.

"Oh Darien. It's you." Mina breathed in. She leaned on the door for support as she waited for him to tell her what he wanted.

"Is Serena here?" Darien carefully eyed Mina as she flinced.

"No Darien, she is not here." Mina stated tearfully.

"Ok. Tell her I came by." Darien nodded.

"No Darien. I mean she is gone. She left and is never coming back." Mina began, "I don't know what you did to her, but she is gone. I hope you are happy." Mina bite out. Tears streamed down her face as she spoke of her beloved sister.

"Uh..Uh." Was all Darien could muster.

"SLAM!" There Darien stood looking at the wooden door in front of him.

'Why did you leave, Serena?' Were the only thoughts which came to him after the incident with Mina. Actually his heart wouldn't let anything else in. His Serena was now gone. He could not fathom why she would leave her father and sister behind. She must have been truly hurt when he couldn't tell his parents about their relationship. He wasn't ready to tell them then he wasn't ready to be with her. Maybe he never was. Now there was nothing he could do for they were his parents, so he accepted the fact she was gone. It was all he could do. He couldn't sit here and pine away for her. It would be wrong especially since he and Serena were just too different. It was time for him to move on with his life. Little did he know his heart wouldn't let him and a few years later neither would his mind.

Ann leaned her head back on the closed door. Her eyes shut tight while her fists were balled up. She couldn't believe she couldn't get hiim to spend the night. That was not how it was suppose to end up. He was suppose to stay the night and make love to her. She wanted it so bad she could taste it. She could see them laying on the bed while he placed kisses from her lips down her body. He was suppose to be making love to her right at this moment. She was supoose to scream his name. She shivered as she pictured him with her.

"Damn it to hell. Fuck!" She slammed her fist hard on the door she leaned on. She stood up and walk over to the queen size bed. She noticed there wasn't much in the room, a bed, a chair and a dresser. She had decided it was time to go to bed, but the thought of Darien not saying yes haunted her. She hoped that sleep would make things look better in the morning. They had too because she was the one he brought with him. However all she could think about was Darien so as sleep claimed her for the night her last thoughts were 'You will be mine, Darien. No matter what. I will have you and there is nothing anyone can do about. That I promise you.'

Serena came out of the water throwing her hair out of her face. She brought her hands up to her head and slicked down her wet hair. The water dripped slowly down her neck to her well rounded chest then down the rest of her body. She seemed to glisten in the night. It was a perfect night for a swim. Yes, she was taking a risk being out there late, but it was well worth it. When and whoever found her, she would deal with it then. She just wanted to enjoy this time. It was so good to be home, but it really hurt that the reason she was back was to put her father to rest.

She couldn't believe her dad was dead. It seemed like yesterday he was telling her he loved her. The day she said good bye to her dad and sister was the saddest thing she ever had to do. However there was nothing else she could do. She knew Darien wasn't ready to explain things to his parents about their relationship and knowing what was going to start happening. She could not possibly stay.

Making the toughest decision, she decided she would leave her home for good. It was time for her to be out on her own. As scary as the thought was, she was more scared at what Darien and his family would say if they found out she was with child. Yes, she was pregnant. She was only a couple of days late, but they say a woman knows when her body is changing. And in her heart she knew what the results would be. So she had decided she would pack up and leave everything she knew behind. She had to because at the moment she knew Darien would not go against his parents about anything including herself and when she started to show then what? She knew this decision wasn't the greatest one, but the only one she thought she could make. It was time for her to go and when she was settled she would find a doctor. Yes, that is what she would do.

It was so long ago, but it still hurt when she thought about it. She left everything she knew because she was prenant and couldn't face Darien. What really saddened her was she had truly loved him. She would have been there no matter what, but couldn't say the same for him. Sometimes she saw the love in his eyes, but it was only there for a moment before it disappeared and was replace nothing. He would not let anyone in and when he was with his parents the nothing was replaced with fustration, bitterness, sorrow and sometimes anger. But he seemed to know when to keep his feelings in checked. I guess he had to learn that or be suffocated. It was the only time he really showed any type of emotion, but it was just what I could seem to get from him. She knew how much pressure and stress he was under, but he never wanted her pity. She didn't pity him, but listened when he needed someone.

Serena sighed as she stood in the water. That was so long ago. She just needed to forget. She had moved on. She was doing very well for herself. She had a beautiful little angel, a great job and boss and she slowly got some of her confidence and strength back. She was becoming the woman her parents would be proud of. She also realized she couldn't let what happen to her hold her back so she did what she had to. And she was far more better because of it. And you know what she is proud. She is proud of what she had done. And she knew her father would even be more proud she still the same Serena he loved. She smiled knowing this was true. Getting back to what she was doing, she leaned in the water and began to slowly swim around.

Darien galloped through the grounds. He just wanted to feel the wind in his face. He couldn't believe how much he needed this. It took so much stress off his shoulders. Why had he come here this weekend again? Did he want to be punished? Don't get him wrong. He loves his family, but being who he was it was difficult. And now that he was older it seemed to be a different kind of stress. His parents were in the mood to marry him off as soon as possible. And to someone they thought he should marry. Again their rules seemed to rule his life. He thought if he brought Ann, it would shut his mother up, but now he thinks it was the wrong thing to do. Now he has to deal with what this weekend will bring.

Thinking about what has happened so far, his mind wandered toward the woman he saw earlier that day. She was beautiful and she reminded him so much of her. She had golden waterfalls for hair. He imagined running his fingers through her golden locks. He wonder what her hair felt like and what it would look like laying on his pillow. He could also tell from what she had on her body wasn't too bad either. She had nice slim arms that could easily hold on tight to him as they laid in bed together. Then there were her endlessily long legs. He grinned like a kid when imagined her legs wrapped around him as they made love. 'What would it be like to be inside of this mystery woman. His mind kept going back to this woman everytime he tried to shake the thoughts of her out of his mind.

'Who was she?'His mind kept asking. He was brought out of his thoughts when he realized he was coming near the little pond. Thoses were the days. He had spent so much time there with Serena. He smiled as he remembered he had experienced her first kiss there. 'God , did he miss her.'

He dismounted from his horse's back. He grabbed the reins and pulled him with him. As he got closer, he heard someone swimming in the pond. It was late at night and who would possibly be there? His mind was reeling. He decided he would sneak up on the person. He peeked throught the bushes, trees and huge rock that kept him hidden.

What he saw shocked him to his core. There was a woman swimming in the water. And not any woman, but the one he saw earlier. He was so intrigued as to who she was he stood there motionless. Not caring that he was staring. He saw her swim closer to the bank and suddenly she stood a couple of yards in front of him. He had the courtesy to blush at what he saw. There she stood in all her nakedness. She was beautiful. Her body was perfect like it should be praised. To thank the gods for what they had done. Her body was a temple and he wanted to be the one to explore such a glorious place.

She turned her face toward him and he finally saw who she was. There stood Serena.  
Beautiful as ever. He tried to swallow the lump which had formed in his throat, but as hard as he tried he couldn't. He watched as she just stood there with the moon shinning down on her. Her long hair plastered to her back from the water it held. Her body glistened with the water which slowly dripped down her luscious curves. It moved over ever inch of her poreclain skin. He could see her round breasts were firm and the nipples were pointed. Possibly because of getting wet and now being exposed. Her exotic fruit was so inviting and very tempting. This made him wondered if she had been with anyone else since she had left? The thought of someone else being inside of her, infuriated him. She was his and no one else. He knew he was thinking irrationally, but all that seemed to fill his mind was the woman before him. The goddess which now stood in front of him was what his heart desired. He wanted to taste perfection and she was just that. Perfection. He knew he should turn away, but his body wouldn't listen. His body hungered for her and his heart needed her.

There stood the woman he lost. She was magnificant. She stood out from all of the other women he had ever been with. He knew that, but seeing her again magnified this feeling. He continued to watch her as she slowly moved around. He tried to move a little closer, but he wasn't paying attention. He step on a branch and for some strange reason it sounded like it echoed throughout the entire area. He flinched knowing what would happen next.

"Who's there?" Serena jumped and sheilded herself with her hands. She looked around trying to see who was there. "I not asking again. Who is there? Come out where ever you are?" Her voice demanded. 'Fuck!' His mind screamed, but he was not going to show this to her. He was going to be cool and collected. She is the one that left him not the other way around. There was no way he was going to let her see him sweat.

Stepping out, Darien smiled devilishly. He picked up her towel and waited. Serena gulped at who she saw standing before her. She didn't think she was going to see him this soon. Her mind was spinning. And there she was standing in the buff. She then notice the glint and smirk on Darien's face. She saw him pick up her towel in a challenge. It said 'I dare you to come to me and get this.' There was no way she was going to back down from this man. She was proud of herself and she would prove to everyone how much she had changed. There was no way she would let him win. She just had to deal with the funeral and packing then she was gone.

Standing up proudly, she began her walk to him with her head held high. She stood about a foot away from him ready to take the towel. She looked into his eyes and her eyes glistened with hate. She would show him she was stronger. There was no way she was going to fear this man. 'No more!' her mind screamed. Her chest rose up and down as she stood in front of him. Her mind was telling her to breath.

She stood there looking at the man who had stolen her first kiss, then her innocence and made her love him. Only to have it thrown back in her face and broken. He was still as she remembered only older and a little wiser looking. His face still sharp with eyes of steel. And his hair still hung in front of his eyes giving off the look of mystery. His body she could see was very well taken care of. She could see his muscles under the shirt he wore. She could see he was still perfect. He was everything she ever wanted, but she knew better now. She knew it was only a childhood fantasy. He was her unattainable love. She could feel the heat rise to her cheeks as to where her thoughts were heading. She so desperately wanted to taste him one last time. But she wouldn't give in. She would go down fighting all the way.

Darien was shocked to say the least when she accept his challenge. She stood in front of him in all her wonderous glory. His eyes traveled up and down her wet body. The water slided down her neck to her heaving chest and down her glorious mound. God, how he wanted to take her right there. He wanted to feel himself slide inside of her body. He wanted to be the one to celebrate her temple. That was what her body was and he wanted it. His own loins were throbbing with desire for the woman standing there before him.

Serena noticed the hunger she saw in his eyes and there would be none of that. She wouldn't let him hurt her again. Taking the towel from him, she wrapped herself in it. She bent down and picked up all her clothes. She looked at him one last time before turning to walk away. Darien finally found his voice.

"Serena?"

Serena looked at him waiting to see what he had wanted. Darien smiled. "It is good to have you back." Serena nodded and continued on her walk home. Darien couldn't move. He was rooted to the spot so all he could do was watch her walk away. He watched her strode away thinking of only one thing. Her! She was as beautiful as ever, and she certainly had changed, but it still didn't change the fact that he wanted her. He yearned to feel her skin next to his, to kiss her luscious pink lips, to feel his body explode inside of hers. Yes, he wanted her and there was no way he was going to let her leave with out knowing how he felt.

'How do you feel?' His mind asked. 'What do you think, ass?' His heart lashed out. 'I am still in love with her.' He smiled a real smile for the first time in a long time. He was really happy. He loved her, that was for sure. Now it was time to finally show her no matter what which also meant to show his parents too. For this time he would not lose her again.

Well that was it for the next chapter. I hope you enjoyed it. Thanks again for the reviews.  
The next chapter should be up soon.  
Redroses.


	8. Chapter 7 Revealing Truths

Title: Mystic Bay Written by: Redroses Edited by: Deadlydiva8(Mae)My new editor Chapter: Chapter 7 - Revealing Truths Rating: R Disclaimers: Never owned Sailormoon just using the characters for my story. Dated February 2005 Here is the long awaited chapter 7. I hope you will enjoy it. 

The morning sun shone brightly through the little window in the bedroom where Serena and Emily slept. Serena laid in bed with her right arm over her eyes trying desperately to keep the early morning rays away. For some reason sleep seemed to evade her. Her encounter with Darien plagued her mind throughout the night. She knew she would have to see him again, but she didn't realize it would be so soon.  
Standing there in the moonlight, all it did was bring back memories of long ago, ones she thought she had forgotten. She had thought she was over him, but seeing him again only brought those long buried feelings to the surface.

Turning her head, she saw that Emily was still a sleep. Serena sighed heavily deciding sleep was not going to come. She removed the multi-colored quilt which covered her body and got out of bed. She needed to think. Putting on her robe and making sure Emily was well covered, she left the room. Quietly she walked through the halls making sure she didn't wake up Emily or Mina. Serena opened the front door and walked out onto the porch. She leaned up against the railing and enjoyed watching the sunrise. The beautiful red and orange color covered the grass, the trees, and the rose bushes in the yard. She could hear a nearby robin singing away. It was enjoying the new morning. She remembered one morning long ago.

"Daddy! It's time to get up." Serena yelled as she bonded onto the sleeping form. She was so excited. Today was her father's day off and he was going to spend it with her and her sister, just the three of them.

"Honey, what time is it?" Her father groggily asked as he looked toward the clock on his nightstand.

"It's 7 in the morning and you said we get to spend all day with you." Serena jumped up and down on the bed her father was lying on. He closed his eyes hoping his daughter would at least let him sleep a little while longer.

"What's all the noise about?" Came the sleepy question from the girl in the doorway.

"Mina. You're up. Yeah! Now we can start to get ready." Serena clapped happily.

"Honey, it is still too early. Can't I sleep for just a little bit longer?" He looked at his daughter's sad face and sighed. "Ok. I am getting up." He rose out of bed and smiled down at Serena.

"Come here you little monsters." He held his arms out and waited for his girls. They happily ran to their father and gave him a big hug. A few minutes later the girls were laughing so hard from being tickled.

Serena wiped at the tear which slide down her cheek. Those were some of her most treasured moments with her father. She still was having a real difficult time in dealing with her father's death. She thought when she came back, her father would still be here and he would be properly introduced to his granddaughter. She didn't think the reason she would be coming back would be to put him to rest.  
Why does everything have to change? She had to move on and change for her child, and it looked like everything around her did the same. Her father was now gone. Her sister had grown up and so had she, but why does everything change? Why does everyone seem to leave?

Serena walked over to the swing and sat down. As she swung slowly, she could see the wear and tear on the pale cushions. They hadn't changed it since her mother had died. It was still the pretty baby blue with a light floral design on it. She could see it was fading from all the years of being outside. Whether it was old or not, all she could remember were the good times she shared with the swing. It was a place where she could relax and just think. She always enjoyed watching the sunrise and set from that one little spot.

It seemed the swing never changed. It would always be the same, maybe a little worn out, but always the same. It was one thing she could count on. Her home was the same, just the people around seem to change. She was one of those people. Now the home she grew up in would be gone. She would no longer call this place home.  
Yes, she may have moved away, but at least she knew this place was always there. Now it would all be changing. So here she was back home and everything was not the same. She was not the same person, but for some reason her feelings for Emily's father had not altered one bit. He was the same though she could tell.

She looked into his eyes and saw what she saw long ago. She saw frustration, sadness, loneliness, anger and something else before he covered it up. It was only there for a few seconds, but she knew she saw something in those eyes.

Although she was not sure what it was. How can one man bring all these feelings she had buried deep inside up once again? She needed to concentrate on the funeral and getting the house together. That was her main concern. She knew she would have to tell Darien the truth, but for now she will just have to deal with her father. Both of these subjects seemed to drain her physically and emotionally. How does one deal with their father's death and deal with a long lost love, she needed to tell about their child? She just didn't know.

Serena wiped at the tears which started to fall more steadily as she could hear her daughter was finally awake. She smiled knowing at any moment her little angel would come bounding out those doors.

"Mommy! Where are you?" Emily ran through the house. She couldn't find her mother anywhere. She then realized she hadn't looked outside so she opened the front door and stuck her head out. "There you are." Emily ran to her mother and gave her a hug.

"Good morning sweetheart." Serena laughed as she scooped her up into her arms. "I suppose you are ready for breakfast?" Serena watched as her daughter shook her head up and down in response. Serena carried Emily into the house. Today was not going to be too bad as long as she had Emily with her. She knew she would be just fine.

Darien had slowly gotten out of bed. He had a horrible night's sleep. It seemed a blond haired goddess was not going to leave his mind. He had spent half the night thinking about her and the other half tossing and turning. After he had settled himself down he tried to go to sleep, but every time he closed his eyes he saw her face. Those blue eyes bore into his soul. He had missed her so much and seeing her again only intensified those feelings.

Darien closed his eyes and could still picture them from last night. He could still see the moon light shinning down on her, her golden waterfall of hair as it clung to her body like second skin and her blue eyes as intense as they were years ago still held so much sincerity and kindness, although it seem to be missing her innocence. Shaking his head, he knew he had to get her out of his mind for now. He still had to get through the weekend with his parents and Ann.

'Damn!' He cursed. He just remembered Ann. How the hell was he suppose to deal with Serena while he still had Ann there with him? He didn't know if he could deal with seeing her again, but he had to deal with Ann first. He knew he would see her at the funeral, but could he wait that long before he talked with her? Deciding he would do something, he got ready for the day.

Forty five minutes later he was out of his bedroom door and heading toward Ann's bedroom. He stopped at the door and knocked. "Ann? Ann, are you awake? It is time for breakfast?" He waited for an answer, but when none came he went down to breakfast by himself.

Darien could hear his nieces were up and about. Darien walked into the kitchen to see Raye was feeding her son while the girls were having their breakfast. He stood quietly for a moment to watch the scene in front of him. He wished one day this would be all for him. He could come to breakfast to be greeted by his wife and children. Hopefully one day he would really have this, but for now he would be happy being with his sister and her children.

Amber seeing her uncle at the door squeaked, "Hi Uncle Ren." Darien walked and smiled at the four of them.

"I see we are all up."

"Yeah Uncle Ren. Tiffany and I are going horseback riding this morning." Amber swallowed the spoonful of cereal she put into her mouth. Tiffany just nodded her head as she had too much food in her mouth to speak at the moment.

"Horseback riding, huh? Sounds like fun girls." Darien turned to see Raye was wiping off some food that Jared had all over his face.

"Where is Ann this morning?" Raye asked as she continued feeding her son. Darien could see the mess Jared had made all over his elephant bib. Jared laughed as he picked up the cheerios on his little tray and stuffed his mouth. Raye shook her head as she waited for him to eat the food in his mouth. She held the spoon of mashed bananas patiently.

"She is still asleep. I tried knocking on her door, but she didn't answer. I guess she is a very heavy sleeper." Darien shrugged his shoulders and pulled out a bowl and spoon for himself. He sat down and began to pour himself some breakfast.

"Mommy, we are done. What time is it?" Amber and Tiffany came to stand next to their mother after putting their bowls in the sink. Both girls seemed to be bouncing up and down excitedly.

"It's a quarter till ten." Raye looked at her watch.

"Mommy, we have to go now." The girls began to whine.

"Ok. Give me just one minute and we can go." Raye began to wipe off Jared and start to get ready for their ride. However that was going to change the moment Raye and Darien's mother walked through the door.

"Raye, I need you to come into town with me. The Masons wanted to meet this morning about the donation we gave them this year. They also wanted to discuss some of the plans for the women's center they are building in town."

"Mother, I have plans with the girls this morning. Could it possibly wait?" Raye sighed as she looked at her mother knowing full well it couldn't.

"I am sorry, Raye. No, it can't wait. We need to get these final plans taken care of especially if we want to start construction in 3 weeks." Gaia walked to the table where everyone sat and gave everyone a kiss on their foreheads.

Raye knew there was nothing she could do. She was going to have to cancel the plans. Raye turned to her girls, "I am sorry, girls. It doesn't look like we will be able to go riding."

"But mommy..." whined Tiffany as the tears started to well up in her purple eyes.

"Mommy, Emily and her mommy are waiting for us." Amber sniffed.

"I am sorry, girls. There is nothing I can do." Raye sighed heavily.

"I can take them." Darien spoke up. He didn't want the girls to be sad and he had felt bad about them not going. He figured since he didn't have plans this morning he might as well take them.

"Really?" The girls asked in unison. Hope shone brightly in their little eyes.

"Yes. I will take you two." Darien laughed when he saw them jump up and down happily.

"Are you sure, Darien?" Raye looked at Darien. She didn't know if she should tell him just who he was going with. She guessed either way he would find out. At least this way they would be with the kids and nothing could happen with them there. She could hope nothing would happen, but she knew there would be fireworks when those two saw each other again. She shook her head of those thoughts. It was not her concern.

"Yeah. NO problem." Darien stood up and put his bowl in the sink.

"Ok then, it is settled. You girls have a good time with your uncle. And please behave yourselves." Raye kissed her daughters' foreheads and began to carry Jared out of the kitchen with her.

"Have a nice time girls." Gaia smiled at Darien and left the kitchen to get ready.

"Uncle Ren, what time is it?" Amber asked.

"It is ten o'clock." Darien looked at his watch.

"Ahhh. We needed to go before they leave us." Amber and Tiffany ran to Darien and grabbed his hands and pulled him out the back door. Darien smiled to himself as he was dragged by the girls. 'Yes, this will definitely keep my mind off Serena.'

"Well honey. It looks like their not here yet." Serena looked around the stables. She saw Manny, the stable hand, cleaning out one of the stalls. She would have to remember to say hi to him later.

"Are you sure we aren't late?" Emily looked up at her mother. She had been so excited about going horseback riding with her new friends. She just hoped they were a little late.

"Why don't you go wait outside for them? I will just get the horse ready we will ride." Serena smiled at her daughter's surprised face.

"You mean we will still go riding even if they aren't here?" Her eyes shined with amazment of the woman before her.

"Of course silly. I promised you, didn't I?" Serena laughed as her daughter threw herself at her, crying

"Thank you."

"Now go wait for them." Serena put Emily down and waited for her to go out the stable doors. Once she was gone, she turned to the tan and white horse she would riding. Looking toward Manny again, she waved hello. Manny stopped what he was doing and came to help Serena.

Emily walked outside and looked around. She couldn't see over the fence so she decided she would just have to change that. She climbed up onto the fence and stuck her head over the top board. She could see someone was coming. As they got closer, she could see it was her new friends. Emily got down off the fence and went to greet the girls.

"Hi! I was scared you guys weren't going to come."

Amber and Tiffany shook their heads, "Sorry. Our mommy was busy, but our uncle said he would take us. Actually here he comes now." The girls turned to the dark haired man coming closer to them.

"Uncle Ren, this is our new friend, Emily." Amber smiled widely.

Darien took a closer look at the young girl. She had dark shoulder length hair and the deepest blue eyes he had ever seen. They reminded him of a dark luminous night, but they also seemed so familiar to him. He then realized it was the same girl he had seen with Serena yesterday.

"Emily, did they arrive yet?" Out stepped the woman who had haunted his sleep last night.

"Serena?"

Serena stood rooted to the spot as she stared at Emily's father. "Darien?" Darien smiled, this wasn't going to be too bad.

"Mommy, this is Amber and Tiffany's uncle. He is going to be taking them riding with us." Emily tugged on Serena's shirt.

She looked down at her daughter smiling, "Great honey." All of Serena's insides were turning to mush and her stomach seem to be doing flip flops. 'I am going to be fine.' She kept repeating to herself and in between that she was telling herself to breath.

How could fate be so cruel? Not only did Serena have to see Darien before she was ready, but her current state of mind could not wrap itself around the idea of having Darien and Emily so close. How was she supposed to tell him that the beautiful little girl that he was playing with was, in fact, his flesh and blood? Were the gods tormenting her or trying to force her hand?

The reason Serena ran away was because she thought he didn't want her, that he couldn't tell his parents what he wanted was her. Or just maybe Serena was terrified that he really didn't want her. That was the real cause for her fear. If he didn't want her, would he still want their little girl? Would she let her daughter feel the pain she feels? One thing was for sure. She did have to tell him the truth, but there was going to be no way this man will ever hurt her daughter. Never! She would be sure of that.

"Shall we go?" Darien smiled at the four females.

Today was going to be actually pretty nice. Not only was he going to spend time with the girls, he was going to spend time with Serena and her daughter. Serena's daughter, now that is a concept he wasn't ready for yet.

When did Serena have a daughter? And if she had a daughter then where is the girl's father? What kind of man was able to steal Serena's heart? He knew how Serena felt about marriage and children, so that would be the only reason she would have a child with a man. She wanted to be married and have a family with the man she loved, so where is this man she loved enough to give him a child?

The thought seem to ignite some deep emotions within him. She wasn't supposed to have a family with just anyone. She was suppose to have that family with him. She was his, but he failed her. He just now realized it. The perfect family stood in front of him and he wasn't a part of it. Knowing that the two people who should have been a part his life made his heart break. He suddenly found himself fighting to keep the anger that rose within him at bay.

He shook his head and followed the girls into the stables to get ready for their ride. He would try to enjoy the day with them even though his heart broke and his angry raged at knowing Serena had been with another.

What did he expect? She had been gone for quite a long time. It was only expected she would move on. He just didn't think she would move on so quickly. He looked at Emily and guessed that she was probably five. It would mean that either she had gotten pregnant before she left or right after. Either way it was a hard pill to swallow. Forgetting about where his thoughts were going, he helped Manny get the horses ready.

A couple of hours later, Serena realized it was time to head back. She turned to Darien. "Darien?"

"Yes?" Darien glanced at Serena as Emily leaned into her mother as they rode together.

"I think it is time to go back. Emily and I have to meet Mina." Serena looked down at her watch, "In about a 40 minutes, we are going into town for lunch and then to make arrangements at the funeral home."

You could hear the girls begin to whine. "Ahhhhh."

"I am sorry, but we do have plans." Serena smiled sadly at Amber and Tiffany.

"We can go riding again sometime."

"Can we, mommy?" Emily turned her head toward her mother.

"Yes, sweetie." Serena kissed the back of her daughter's head. Darien watched the display of affection between the two. It began to make him angry again. That was supposed to be his. He was supposed to be a part of their family, not some strange man. They began to head back to the stables with Darien being very quiet. Serena had decided it would be best if she didn't speak either.

"Manny!" Darien called as they enter the fence surrounding the stables. Darien hopped off, as Manny came out of the stables. Darien went to help the girls as Serena slid Emily off the horse.

"Do you want to come up to the house for a few minutes?" Amber and Tiffany ran up to Emily.

"Mommy, can I ?" Emily glanced at her mother. Serena wasn't sure if it was a good idea being left alone with Darien, but looking into her daughter's eyes.

"Sure, but only for a few minutes."

"Yeahhhhhhh!" The girls screamed. "You're it!" Yelled Amber as she tagged Emily and ran away laughing with her sister following closely behind her.

Serena watched the girls run off laughing. It was good to see Emily having fun. Serena slid down off the horse and took the reins leading the horse into the stables where Darien had went with Manny only a few seconds earlier.

After she was done Serena started to leave the stables, but before she could she was grabbed be the arm. She turned to the man holding her. "Yes Darien."

"Serena, we need to talk." Darien stared at the blond beauty in front of him. He so badly wanted to kiss the living daylights out of her. It took all his strength not to do what his heart wanted.

"I am sorry, Darien. I really have to get going. Mina is going to start worrying and I still have to find Emily." Serena sucked in a breath.

"You really have a beautiful daughter." Darien commented as he let go of her arm.

Serena swallowed the lump which had formed in her throat at his comment. "Thank you. She can be a handful, but she is my treasured gift." She felt so bad for not telling him the truth. He had a right to know that her beautiful daughter was his too. She was such a coward for keeping this secret.

"Where is her father?" Darien suddenly asked as anger start to grow. He didn't understand what made him ask, but he did want to know. Who was this man who could steal Serena's heart? Did she still love this man? Did she really ever love him?

It took him a long time to finally realize that he loved her, but it was already too late. However, for some reason she was brought back into his life and he would fight for her this time.

"What?" Serena began to panic. 'Why was he so curious about Emily's father? What am I supposed to tell him?'

"Where is her father? Shouldn't he be here with you dealing with your father's death? I mean where is the man who has stolen your heart?" With every word he spoke the more anger and confusion inside him grew.

All Serena could do was stare at the man before her. 'Why the hell did he care all of sudden?'

"What is it to you?" Serena raised a perfectly plucked eyebrow. "Why do you care all of a sudden? You didn't care much when I was around. You couldn't even be straight with your parents about us so why does what I do concern you?"

All the anger which had built up and every other emotion Darien felt came pouring out. But all Serena saw and heard was anger. "I am just concerned. You don't have to be a bitch about it. Besides why not tell me about this man of yours? He must be perfect for you to start a family with him. I assume you must have met him right after you left." Darien breathed in. "He must be great for you to have just moved on so quickly. I thought you loved me, but I guess it was lie. I guess it was good you left since now you have the family you always wanted." Darien added sarcastically.

Serena couldn't believe the jackass. He was angry with her. How dare he! He had no right to be angry. He was the one who couldn't tell his parents about them. He was the reason she left so long ago. He was the reason she left her family behind so she didn't have to face him everyday. How dare he! Finally so pissed off, she let him hear what was on her mind.

"You bastard! How dare you speak to me like that. You have no right. I left because of you. I left my father and sister because I couldn't stand to be around you since you couldn't tell your parents the truth about us. How do you think it has made me feel all this time? The one person I loved and truly gave myself to couldn't tell his parents what he wanted. It made me think maybe you never wanted me or loved me." Tears wanted to fall from her eyes, but she kept them in check.

"You stated I lied when I told you I loved you. Well I can tell you, you are wrong. Dead wrong! I loved you with my whole heart and soul. You were the one who broke my heart not the other way around." Serena clinched her hands in tight fists at her sides.

"If that is so then what about Emily?" Darien looked Serena in the eyes challenging her.

"Are you that stupid?" Serena glared at him. "Have you really looked at her? I mean truly looked at her?"

"What do you mean?" Darien now had a confused expression on his face.

"She's your daughter, you jackass!" With that said Serena ran from the stables leaving a very stunned Darien rooted to the spot where he stood. He couldn't move. All that kept going through his mind was what Serena had just stated.

She's your daughter. She's your daughter. She's your daughter.

Darien began to think about what Emily looked like. How much she reminded him of something. That something being his own deep blue eyes. Why had he felt as if those two were his? Because they were. The two of them were his family. The girl he watched with Serena was his daughter, his and Serena's. It could mean she still loved him. She had to because she was raising their daughter alone. He still had a chance at winning Serena's heart again. There was no way he was going to let her leave him now especially not with his daughter.

As if finally being able to get his legs working, he ran in the direction Serena went. He needed to find Serena and Emily. It was all that matter to him at the moment.

Serena reached the main house and began to look for her daughter. Serena got closer to the pool when she heard a whiny voice approach her.

"Oh Darien darling. Where have you been? I have been so lonely. You should have waited for..." The woman stopped as she noticed it wasn't Darien she was speaking to.

"I am sorry. I thought you were Darien." Ann eyed the woman carefully. She was a pretty blond if you go for that kind of thing. She wore a pair of dark blue jeans and pale blue shirt. She noticed the blue shirt seem to bring out her eyes.

"No. It is my fault. I am sorry." Serena sighed heavily. "I am just looking for my daughter." Serena turned and looked around for Emily. She spotted her on the grass with the other girls.

"It was nice chatting with you, but I must go." Serena turned toward Emily and called for her. "Emily!" Serena walked up to Emily. She began to tell her it was time when she heard footsteps coming from the direction she had come from.

"Darien darling, your back." Ann grabbed a hold of Darien. Darien stood there with Ann hanging all over him. He could see Serena and Emily walking away. He noticed as Emily turned in his direction. He could see her deep blue eyes look at him in wonder.

"I missed you so much this morning. You should have waited for me." Ann pulled Darien's face to hers and kissed him on the mouth. At that exact moment Emily had stopped and Serena looked at what her daughter was staring at.

"Mommy is that Amber and Tiffany's auntie?" Emily asked innocently. Serena tried hard to hold back the tears .

"I don't know, honey. We should hurry though, Auntie Mina must be worried." They turned back around and continue toward their house.

'Never will I let him hurt, you baby. Never! He may have broken my heart, but I won't let him break yours.' Serena vowed silently. Darien pulled away from Ann and turned to see Serena and Emily walking away.

"Darien, was that Serena?" Darien turned to see his mother and Raye walk out of the house. He notice the concern look on his sister's face. He would have to remember to talk to her about it.

"Yeah mom. It was Serena." Darien spoke as he took some needed space away from Ann.

"Wow. She looks great. I wonder what she has been up to?" Gaia finally realizing something asked, "Was that her daughter?"

Raye turned to her mother, "Yes, it was. They were the ones we were suppose to go riding with." Darien looked at his sister knowing now, she did know Serena was in town and did not tell him.

"It is really sad. She had to come back to put her father to rest." Gaia stated as went back inside to see how long before lunch.

Raye walked over to her daughters to see how their morning went. Darien turned in the direction Serena and Emily left and noticed they had disappeared. Darien took a deep breath and finally realized Ann was talking to him. She was rambling on about sun bathing.

'Yes, really sad. But there is no way I am going to let her leave again.' With that in mind, Darien started to think of ways to talk to Serena and spend time with Emily.

Ok that was it for this chapter. How do you like the way Serena told him about his little girl? She does have a right to be angry and so does Darien, but right now all he knows is he loves Serena and feels really connected with Emily. Lets see how he will handle the situation now.  
What about Ann and his parents? How will he handle them? Let me know what you think? Thanks.


	9. Chapter 8 Confrontations

Title: Mystic Bay Written by: Redroses Edited by: DeadlyDiva8(Mea)  
Chapter: Chapter 8 - Confrontations Rating: R Disclaimers: Do not own Sailormoon just using the characters to fit my story.  
Dated: March 16, 2005

She stood admiring the beauty in the mirror before her. She wanted to make sure everything was perfect. Tonight she was going to be introduced to Darien's parents' friends. She was going to be welcomed into their social circle. Yes, she ran in the same circles, but to be there because of her relationship with Darien was totally different. She knew she belonged with his family. Her dreams were finally starting to come true.

Tonight was also very special because she would make sure Darien was hers. She would make sure she spent the night in his room. She knew in her heart that Darien was meant to be hers and no one else's. She would make damn sure of it. No one would stop her from her ultimate goal of being Mrs. Darien Masteronic. If anyone tried to stand in her way then she would make sure to take care of the problem.

Ann patted the front of her emerald green spaghetti strapped dress as she made sure everything was in its place. She applied some pale pink lipstick and smiled at the results. Tonight was going to be perfect. Now all she would have to do is wait for Darien to come to her.

She thought back to this afternoon when Darien had returned from his outing with his nieces. She couldn't understand what his problem was. She was telling him about her morning and she knew he was not paying attention to her. She could see he was looking in the direction of that woman and her child.

'Who were they again?' Ann thought hard as she tried to remember the woman's name.  
She didn't understand what connection she had with Darien, though she could tell there was some kind of connection between them all. She could feel something strong between Darien and the woman.

Ann remembered Gaia saying something about her name. "What was it?" Ann pictured the moment in her mind. She could see Gaia come out and ask Darien a question. Suddenly, as if lightning had struck, she remembered the woman's name.

"Serena, huh?" Ann smirked as she remembered how Serena had apologized to her for running into her."Whoever you are to Darien, you will not get him back. That I promise you." Ann grinned like a cat who had just caught a bird. She decided she wanted some fresh air so she stepped out onto the balcony.

She could see the sun beginning to set. It was such a beautiful site. She loved being on the Masteronic estate. She couldn't believe how magnificent a place could be. She smiled wickedly thinking of how one day she and Darien would live there together. This was going to be the place she called home. She knew that in her heart. Even though Darien hadn't taken their relationship to the next level, she knew it would change.

She looked out at the estate and noticed the little girl from this afternoon. She had to admit the child was cute with her dark hair and big blue eyes. She giggled a little as she realized the child had Darien's features. 'No wonder she is adorable. She looks like my love.'

Ann continued to watch the child play. She could see the child was very free spirited and fun. She could see her playing happily by herself. She saw her stop and smell a rose in the yard and then began to skip around the porch. Ann noticed Serena had come out the door and picked up the child and began to swing her around. She would have to admit they looked happy.

Ann began to think about earlier that afternoon once again. The way Darien's eyes held so much emotion when they spoke of Serena, made her wonder. 'What is between you two? Why does it seem you long for her?' Ann then pictured Darien with Serena and her child. She noticed what a cute family they could make.

'Could that be the reason? Did Darien want to be apart of this family?' Ann's mind began to work. She looked at the child again and suddenly something clicked. "Could it be possible?" Ann spoke out loud trying to grasp the concept.

'Could that little girl be Darien's?' Ann shook her head to rid those thoughts. She didn't know for sure, but she wasn't going to jump to any conclusions before she knew the whole truth. However if it did turn out to be true, then she would be forced to take care of the problem.

Darien walked out of the steamy bathroom wearing only the large sapphire colored towel wrapped around his waist with another on his shoulders. Stopping beside the bed, he saw that Molly had pulled out his tuxedo for the night. He still couldn't believe he was stuck going to this dinner party. Why did his parents feel it necessary to flaunt the money and statues they had? Couldn't they just be happy with a quiet family dinner together?

He knew what this was really about. For some apparent reason his mother believed Ann was perfect for him and she wanted everyone in their social circle to see it. He could have just been straight with his parents and tell them the truth, but no he had to go along with their plans.

Was he going to keep letting his parents run his life? Or was he going to stand up and fight for what he wanted? What he wanted was just to walk over to Serena and kiss her breathe away, to finally be properly introduced to his beautiful daughter, and start a relationship with her. He wanted what was rightfully his.

He looked out the balcony doors from where he stood near the bed. He could just imagine Serena and Emily playing and laughing together. That was supposed to be his and if he had anything to do with it, it would be.

After towel drying his hair, he dropped the towel onto the floor. He began to take the towel off his waist and get ready for the party. He knew everyone would be waiting for them to arrive if he didn't start to get ready. He looked at the time and saw that it was 6:52. The guests shouldn't be arriving until 7:30 so he still had a little time left.

The argument with Serena kept replaying in his head. 'She's your daughter!' How could Serena keep this from him? He had every right to be angry about the whole situation, which he was, but the fact that he missed her and his daughter's life out weighed it all.

He missed Serena being pregnant and her cravings. He knew for sure there had to be strange cravings. He didn't get to go with her to her doctor's appointments, the ultrasound or to even hear the baby's heartbeat. He remembered when Raye was pregnant with Amber. She always talked about her doctor's appointments and once showed him a picture of an ultrasound they had done. There he saw a little life growing in his sister.

He started to smile when he remembered Jared telling him about this one time when Raye had decided she desperately wanted seedless watermelon and freshly made chocolate pudding at 3:30 in the morning. Jared stated 'being the loving husband I am and not wanting to deal with the raging female in the house, I trudged out in search of my savior.' He knew if he didn't get what Raye wanted he would feel her wrath.

Darien laughed wondering what Serena was like pregnant. He then thought about how he missed the birth of his daughter. He wonder what it was like for Serena? Did she do it alone? Was her father or Mina there holding her hand? Did they see when Emily came into this world? Hell what was he doing when Emily was born? There were so many unanswered questions and the only way for them to be answered is to ask Serena. It was a lot easier said then done especially since there last meeting.

Looking at himself in the mirror, he could see the freshly pressed tuxedo was flawless. He looked perfect for his parent's dinner party. He walked into the bathroom and picked up the gel for his hair. He squeezed the bottle pouring enough into his palm. He rubbed his hands together and began to fix his hair. He picked up the comb lying on the sink and combed through his hair until it was just what he wanted it to look like. He stood back and looked at himself. All he could see Emily's face looking back at him.

How could he not see Emily was a tiny version of himself? Her big dark blue eyes were like his when he was a child. Her dark tendrils of hair were just as unruly as his was. The only difference was the pigtails Serena put her hair up in or the ribbons she wore in them. There was one difference in Emily he could see though, she was just like her mother.

Her spirit was just as innocent as Serena's was. She was a happy child, carefree and naïve, believing nothing could hurt her. It seems Emily radiated the things Serena once held. He could see her time away changed her. Her eyes held loved for her child, but he didn't see any happiness in them.

He just couldn't believe he missed some much of Emily's life. He didn't get to see her first steps, her first smile, her first laugh, or wipe away her first tears. He didn't get to teach her how to ride a bike or to fix her knee when she fell down. He didn't get to pick her up when she cried for him did she cry for him?

'Does she even know who I am to her?' He shook his head. Probably not since she didn't seem to know him when they went riding. To her he was just her new friends' uncle. He didn't want to just be that. He wanted his family. He wanted her to know the truth. He wanted to love her like a father, to be there when she needed him.

Darien sighed heavily. He needed to stop thinking about that for now. What he had to do now is deal with the damn dinner party he was expected at. Walking out of the bathroom, he gave himself the once over and headed for the door. He took a quick glance at the clock and it read 7:38. He shut the door and headed for Ann's room.

Serena sat down on the couch reading a book while Emily sat down at the coffee table with a coloring book, paper and crayons they bought earlier in town. It was her reward for being good while they went to make the funeral arrangements.

"Mommy, do you like my picture?" Emily turned around and held up her picture. It was a picture of two little girls, a mommy and a daddy. Serena knew immediately who the picture was of.

"It's beautiful. Will you give that to Amber and Tiffany?" Serena smiled down at the child.

"Yes. Do you think they will like it?" Emily wondered. She didn't know if she should ask, but she wanted to know.

"Yes honey, they will love it." Serena beamed.

"Mommy, I don't want to make you sad, but where is my daddy?"

Serena could see Emily was scared, but what shone through her eyes was curiosity. Curiosity of who and where her father was? Why she had never met the man she is supposed to call daddy? Serena took a deep breath. She didn't know if she could do this right now. However, looking into her big blue eyes she knew it was time Emily knew the truth.

"Honey, it is a long story, but I guess it is time for you to know the truth." Serena sighed as she patted the spot next to her. Emily stood up and went to sit with her mother. Serena looked over her shoulder at Mina who nodded in understanding.

Mina knew Serena need some one on one time with her daughter; so Mina decided it was best if she went to her room. Mina sighed heavily as she shut the door. 'I hope things work out for all of them.'

"Tell me first, what do you think about maybe meeting your father?" Serena asked the wide eyed child. She wanted to know what her daughter expected and what she wanted.

"I don't really know. All I know is what I see." Emily paused thinking about what she wanted to say. "I see the other kids when they see their mommies and daddies and wonder why I don't have that? Why do I only have a mommy? Where did my daddy go?" Serena closed her eyes not realizing how much her leaving would cause her own daughter pain.

"I see how sad you are when I have asked about my daddy and I don't want to make you sad. I love you, mommy. And I don't know what to do when you look like you have tears in your eyes. It makes me want to cry." Serena couldn't believe how mature her daughter sounded at the moment. Maybe Serena had misjudged what her daughter could actually understand and handle.

"Sweetheart, nothing that has happened is your fault. Understand?" Serena looked down at the child before her and could see the tears welling up in her eyes. Serena didn't want her daughter to feel this way. She was too young. She just wanted her to be happy and if happy meant knowing her father then so be it.

"If it is not my fault then where has he been? Why hasn't he come to see me?" Emily looked down at her hands as she tried not to fidget. She just didn't understand why all the kids in her school and daycare had a mommy and daddy and she didn't. Even the ones that just lived with their mommies still got to see their daddies. Why was she different? All she wanted was to know the man she was supposed to call daddy.

Serena pulled Emily into her embrace trying to ease the pain the child felt. If Serena had known leaving and not knowing her father cause Emily this much pain. She would have stopped her daughter's sorrow immediately, but would she have come back sooner? She really didn't know if she would do things differently. All she could do now was put the past behind her and change the future for her daughter.

"Emily, remember what I said. Nothing is your fault. Things happened so long ago. I just couldn't handle it back then." Emily pulled back a little and looked up with tears streaking her face. "Honey, when I found out I was pregnant with you. I was so happy, but then reality hit me hard." Serena sighed. "I was still young and the relationship I had with your father was forbidden. I really didn't know what to do. I couldn't tell him the truth and risk hurting people in the process. I didn't think your father could handle the news especially with the different social classes we were in."

Emily pulled back and wiped at the tears which continued to flow. "I don't understand, Mommy."

"You see honey, your grandfather was a butler. I was a child of a servant so I didn't fit in with your father's family. He grew up having lots of money and a higher social class. People would look down on any type of relationship I had with him." Serena breathed in slowly. "Growing up I was allowed to play with him and his sister, but that was it. We lived different lives and grew up knowing different worlds, but somehow he had managed to steal my heart."

Serena closed her eyes as she pulled Emily into her embrace once again wanting to feel her daughter's love. "I had fallen deeply in love with him and he seemed to show me at times that he felt the same. However there where other times when I just didn't know."

"It seemed whenever we fought it was for the same reason. He didn't have the courage to tell his parents the truth. He didn't tell them what he felt for me so when I found out I was pregnant I didn't know where to turn. That is when I decided it was best to just move on. So I told Mina and my father what decision I had made." Serena could feel the tears start to steadily flow down her cheeks.

"You see leaving was the hardest thing I had to do. I didn't want to face your father knowing he couldn't tell his parents the truth or the fact that maybe he just didn't want to and what I felt for him was one sided." Serena held on to her daughter for dear life. Finally verbalizing her fears out loud.

"I am sorry, Mommy." Emily cried into her mother's chest. If her mother was afraid of not being loved by her father, did it mean she should be scared too? Was her father going to be able to love her? Or was she going to be rejected and feel the same pain her mother felt? She had to know.

"Mommy, do you think daddy will love me?" Emily raised her head and looked deep into her mother's eyes. You could see her daughter feared being rejected by a man she has never met.

"Honey, the moment your daddy sees you, he will love you. How could anyone not?" Serena kissed her daughter's forehead. She knew it was time Emily got to meet the man who has haunted them both.

"Sweetheart, do you remember the man we went riding with today?" Serena breathed in a slow breath.

"Yeah! He was Tiffany and Amber's uncle. He was nice." Emily smiled as she remember her morning with her new friends.

"Honey, I have known Darien all my life. I grew up on this estate with my father working for his parents." Serena closed her eyes. She knew she had to stop all the secrets.

"Emily, the man you met this morning is the man I was telling you about. Darien is your father."

"He's my father?" Emily verbalized her question. "Then why didn't he say anything to me?" Emily pulled away and waited.

"Honey, when I left I never told him where I was going or that I was pregnant with you? I have kept that secret from him. Today was the first time he had seen me since I left years ago."

"Does he know he is my daddy?" Emily's eyes started to well up again.

"Yes honey, he knows. I told him after you left to go play with the girls." Serena touched her daughter's cheek.

"He knows? Then why didn't he come say something when I saw him again? You know when we were leaving to meet auntie Mina?" Emily let the tears flow from her eyes. She didn't know what to think. Did he not want her? If he did, then why did he not come to her and scoop her up into his arms? Wouldn't a daddy, who loved you, do that?

Emily then remembered seeing the woman who had kissed her father. "Mommy, who was that woman with daddy? Do you think he will love her more than me?" She let out a heart wrenching sob which broke Serena. She pulled her daughter into her arms and cried with her. She cried for the pain they both felt, the lost of both their innocence and the realization they may never be except or loved by this man or his family.

"I don't know sweetheart. I just don't know." Serena rocked back and forth trying to settle her daughter's tears. Serena awoke to find her daughter lying across her chest.

She looked toward the clock and it read 9:18. Looking down at her daughter, she remembered what happened only a short time ago. The conversation she had with Emily drained them both. She felt so physically and emotionally done.

Serena decided it was time Emily went to bed. She really needed some time to think alone. She slowly inched into an up right position with Emily still in her arms. Serena held on to Emily with her left arm and used her right one to help her up. After standing up, she pushed Emily higher on her shoulder and wrapped both arms around her. She walked by the lamp that was on the end table by the couch and turned the light out. As she walked down the hall, she could see the light in Mina's room was out.

'I guess it was a long day for all of us.' She thought as she continued down the hall to her room. Before she got there though she noticed a picture of her mother, father, Mina and herself. It was a few months before her mother had died. They looked so happy there, like a real family. Would her daughter be able to have those same memories? And would Darien be there to share them? She just didn't know what the future held for them, but as long as Emily was with her then she still had something bright in her future.

She went and laid her daughter down on her bed. She covered her up so she wouldn't be cold. Serena bent down and kissed her forehead.

"Pleasant dreams, my angel." Serena stood back up and looked at the serene and gently face of her daughter. She looked so much like her father. Serena sighed and turned off the light as she left the room quietly.

Going back into the front room she walked over to the window. She saw that it was a beautiful night. She didn't know whether or not to go for the walk she wanted. She stepped out onto the porch and shut the door behind her. She stood on the porch looking at the crescent moon. She could hear voices and laughter from the main house. She then remember Mina saying something about the Masteronics having a dinner party.

'Well since they are having a party, there will be no chance of me running into anyone.' She smiled softly and decided a walk would do her good.

Darien leaned against the wall near the bar. He looked at all the faces in the room and saw his parents' friends laughing and joking around. He stared at the drink he held in his hand and began to wonder. Why the hell was he here?

He swirled the drink in his hand and watched as the cool liquid slowly moved in a circle. Didn't he have anything better to do? What about Serena and Emily? What were they doing right now?

He looked from his drink to see Ann laughing with his mother. He couldn't believe he had agreed to this. This is not what he had wanted when he came here for the weekend, but how was he suppose to tell them the truth, to tell them that he wanted to be left alone, for them to stay out of his business. He didn't know how so instead he brought Ann with him in hopes this would satisfy his parents. He just didn't know he would see Serena again and be faced with the fact he had a daughter.

"Darien?" A well manicured hand waved in front of Darien's face. Finally snapping out of his thoughts, he focused on the person speaking to him. He saw Ann's face looking concerned at him.

"Are you ok?" Darien sighed a little.

"Yeah. I am fine, but these parties aren't really my thing." Darien downed his drink in one gulp and put the glass down on the bar.

"Oh come on Darien. It really isn't that bad." Ann cooed as she leaned up against him. Darien stood there looking as lost as ever. He had no clue what do next.

"Come on Darien." Ann stated as she started to drag him toward his parents. He really wasn't in the mood for this. He was already feeling tired and grumpy. He didn't need to face his parents at the moment. He didn't know how he was going to act if triggered by anyone.

"Darien my boy. There you are." Hunter smiled as he puffed on the cigar in his mouth.

"Darien, are you enjoying yourself?" His mother asked as she watched Ann hang all over her son. Gaia smiled hoping the relationship he had with Ann would go further. She so hoped he was ready to settle down.

"Yes mom, it is fine." Darien stood there as everyone chatted away.

"I am so glad you found someone like Ann." Gaia began speaking with her friends who agreed with her. "She is perfect and I hope she will be a part of the family soon." Gaia made it known she approved of the relationship.

"Yes Darien, you have quite a catch there." His father grinned.

"I must agree. I hope to hear wedding bells soon." Someone in the group spoke.

"It is good that you found someone of your stature." A male voice followed.

"Yes, nowadays you can't be too sure. Don't want to go mixing with the wrong type of people." Another voice stated. Darien couldn't believe these people. They judged someone before knowing more about the person just because they were in a lower social class.

"Did you find a replacement for the butler you lost?" Mrs. Nipson asked Gaia. "You know it can be really hard to find good help nowadays."

"Yes, I know what you mean. No, I haven't found anyone yet." Gaia smiled softly.

"Guess what?" Gaia beamed as she remember something.

"What?" Everyone waited patiently.

"Serena's back in town!"

"She was your butler's daughter, correct?" Mrs. Nipson inquired. Darien became interested in where this conversation was heading.

"Yes, she was." Gaia continued on. "I guess she came back to help with the funeral and everything. It really is such a shame why she had to come back."

"I know. Very sad." Mrs. Nipson shook her head. "How does she look? I mean she has been gone for quite some time."

"She looks good, but she certainly has changed." Gaia stated as she looked at the faces which surrounded her. "Looks like she is a single parent."

"What do you mean?"

"Well she has a daughter who looks to be five or six." Gaia raised her eyebrows hinting at something.

"No. Are you saying she may have left because she was pregnant." Mrs. Nipson shook her head sadly.

"I don't know, but I think maybe that is why she left." Gaia sighed. Darien couldn't believe his mother. He watched as she told everyone there about Serena. He could see the distaste in their eyes.

"Well you know you can't expect much from people like that. I mean what can you expect from a child of a servant." Darien had enough of these snobs. Darien closed his eyes and pulled away from Ann. He noticed the whole group seem to be agreeing with what was just stated. For crying out loud they were talking about the woman he loved and his own flesh and blood.

"If you will excuse me, I will be retiring for the night." Darien ground out.

"What? Darien, won't you please stay longer?" Ann looked into his eyes. She could tell something was wrong.

"Yes Darien. Stay won't you?" His mother walked closer to him as she and Ann both touched his arms.

Pulling away quickly, "No. I must leave. I can't stand this fucking shit any longer." Darien looked at all of them with disgust.

"Darien, what is the meaning of this?" His father accused. He didn't like the tone his son was taking with his mother. Not only the tone, but the fact he decided to do this in front of their friends.

"I am tired of all this crap." Darien raised his hand and showed them what he meant. "You sit there all high and mighty thinking you can just go and judge someone before you know them. If they are not in the same social class then they are dirt on your shoes. That is so wrong." Darien shook his head.

"Then you go and talk about Serena as if she was nothing. How dare you speak of her like that. She did all she could to do being a single parent and you condemn her because of it. Serena has more guts, strength and class than anyone in this room put together." Darien turned on his heels and stormed out the front door.

Once outside Darien took a calming breath. He couldn't believe he just did that, but he couldn't stand listening to it any longer. They were just so cruel with their words. Did they even know what they sounded like? Darien sighed heavily deciding it would be best if he took a long walk to calm his nerves. He began his quiet walk towards the one place he felt happy at.

Serena stood looking at the pond. She smiled remembering all the good times she had here. It was so long ago. She wondered if she would ever feel that happiness again? She felt happy with her daughter, but she couldn't rely on that. It was her daughter which needed to rely on her. She was the adult here not the other way around. She thought about the events which took place earlier today.

She told Darien the truth about Emily and she finally told Emily who her father was. Now those were big steps for her to take in healing herself, but the biggest being able to finally verbalized her own fears. The same fears her daughter had about Darien.  
If he couldn't love me then could he love our daughter?

Serena turned as she heard someone coming toward her. She looked into the eyes of the man who seemed to always find her lost in thought. Darien stared at the woman before him. He didn't think he was going to run into her again so quickly, but it seemed fate had other ideas.

'How am I supposed to deal with this now?' He thought as he moved closer to her. He stopped when he was two feet away and he noticed Serena had to look up to see him.

"Hello Serena. It seems we just keep running into one another." Serena swallowed the lump which had formed when he came to stop in front of her. She needed to breath and she would talk to him for Emily.

"Yeah, it seems fate just keeps stepping in for us." Serena looked into his eyes and saw so much emotion storming through his dark orbs. Taking a deep breath she decided that the moon looked really fascinating.

"Serena, I am really sorry about this afternoon." Darien sighed as he reached for her chin so he could see her eyes.

Serena gulped, "No Darien. I am sorry. I should have told you the truth a long time ago. I just didn't know how to." Serena looked deep into his eyes hoping he could see what she was feeling. "We were both young and from different worlds. I just didn't know what to do and you seemed not ready to tell your parents the truth."

Darien stared at the woman he loved. She looked truly beautiful bathed in the moon's silvery light. He could see the tears that began to form as she spoke about her feelings.

"It just felt like maybe what I was feeling one sided, that you really didn't think of me as anything special to you. I really didn't know how you felt. I knew you Were unhappy with the situation with your parents, but I didn't want to burden you with what my feelings were. Then to be pregnant I didn't know how you would react? Or how your parents would react? I didn't know which way was up. I felt as if I was drowning and no one was there to save me. For long time I thought you would be that person, but as time grew I really started to doubt it." Serena let out a sob and Darien pulled her into a heated embrace, reveling in the feel of her body and warmth so close.

"I am so sorry, Darien. I should have let you be apart of your daughter's life. I just didn't know how." Darien pulled away slightly and lifted her tear stained face. He looked into the eyes of the woman he wanted to share his life with. All the emotions in her eyes mirrored the same ones held in his own. He could feel her soft breathe coming into contact with his skin. He looked at her luscious pink lips and could not control himself any longer.

Serena closed her eyes as she saw his face moving closer to hers. She knew he wanted to kiss her and she would not stop him. She so badly wanted to taste him once again. She loved the feel of being held in his arms and just being close to him.

The moment their lips touched it was as if time stood still for them. They were the only two people on the earth. No one could ever tear them apart. He loved how soft her lips felt. He loved hearing her moan in delight as his kisses assaulted her senses. He urged her lips open with his tongue and was happily reward when she opened up willingly. Their tongues danced an exotic number, feeling through the hot and wetness of each others mouths.

Pulling away slightly Darien kissed her right cheek, her chin, her left cheek and back to her mouth. "I have missed you so much, Serena." He continued his exploration of her face and mouth.

"Oh god Darien. I missed you too." Serena felt her tears start again. She loved what Darien's kisses were doing to her. When he kissed her lips again, their tongues fought for dominance. God, how she wanted him now. She missed the feel of his body against hers. She wanted to feel him inside of her. She pulled herself as close as she could. She needed him desperately.

Darien needed this woman. He wanted nothing, but to make love to her right then and there. He had missed so much of her and his daughter life. He just wanted that to change. He didn't want to lose her again. He needed her just as much as she needed him. Suddenly Serena pulled away from Darien.

"We can't do this." Darien tried to reach for her arm, but she moved before he could grab it. He could feel the loss of her warmth and it was beginning to kill him. All he wanted was to hold her.

"Serena?" Darien looked at her.

"No Darien. This can't work out. We come from two different worlds, and what I want right now is my daughter's happiness." Serena wiped at the tears which started to fall once again. Darien stood there watching her every move.

"I am sorry Darien, but Emily comes first." Serena turned and ran once again from the man she loved.

Darien stood rooted to his spot as he watched Serena run from him once again. He smiled a small smile when he finally realized Serena still loved him and he would let nothing stand in his way of getting what was his.

Little did Darien know, he had an audience. A woman with strawberry blond hair stood looking at the scene which had unfolded before her. Her anger raged inside of her as she finally understood what connection Darien had to Serena and her daughter. There was no way she would let that little tramp ruin the best thing she ever had. She would take care of the problem because no one would take Darien from her. Not Serena and definitely not a child. With that done, Ann began to walk back to the house with a plan forming in her evil little brain.

That is it for the next chapter. I hope you liked it. I, myself, really enjoyed writing this chapter. I felt it to be an emotional roller coaster. I think it was perfect.

So now that Emily and Darien know of each other, what will happen next? What about Ann? What kind of problems will she cause this little family? Are Darien's parents going to become a part of the equation before or after Ann attacks?

Now I have to make a comment to a few reviews I had gotten about Darien in the last chapter. You have to realize that Darien is male. No offense to any of my male readers, but a man has to be shown things. Because sometimes they just can't see in front of their faces which also goes for women too, but we are taking about Darien. Darien never knew he had a daughter so he really wasn't looking at Emily and 'wham hey that is my kid.' And it is good that he did accept what Serena had told him because a lot of males would say prove it. And fight against it all the way. 


End file.
